<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For The Lover That I Lost by miowhysoserious (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076524">For The Lover That I Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miowhysoserious'>miowhysoserious (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miowhysoserious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>碧海曾经希望时间停留在那个有祥生有春风樱花的京都的春天里。现在他希望时间就这样过得慢一点，他还可以陪着祥生年复一年看过京都的春夏秋冬。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-居酒屋老板海，旅游杂志的摄影师平</p><p>-第一次相遇是在两人都23岁的大阪天神祭（每年7月24日和25日）</p><p>-跨越三年的小情侣恋爱日常</p><p>-3w2+字数预警</p><p>-为了方便分了章节，没有过分特别的含义，很多情节都是我一口气写下来的</p><p>-关于职业背景都很多自己脑补的地方，不符合常理的情况阅读时请不要那么在意</p><p>-标题取自Sam Smith的For The Lover That I Lost</p><p>-文学创作，内容纯属虚构</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“糟了，现在怎么办啊…”</p><p> </p><p>大平祥生，23岁，Enjoy KANSAI的新人摄影师，此时正满头黑线地蹲在南天满公园的路边，对着木屐上断了的鼻绪发愁。</p><p> </p><p>这明明是少女漫画里才会在夏日祭典上出现的情节吧，居然也会发生在我身上，是不是太过分了点？早知道刚刚不和编辑部的那群人分开走了，在LINE上先和他们说一下吧，祥生想着准备从手袋里拿出手机，顺便扶了一把肩上背着的相机把它拿过来抱在怀里，生怕自己的宝贝相机蹭坏了。</p><p> </p><p>“那个，请问怎么了吗，需要帮忙吗？”</p><p> </p><p>一个男声从祥生的不远处传来，低沉但是又很温柔的声音。</p><p> </p><p>金城本来只是绕到后面来拿货，因为前面摊位上的牛舌串已经快卖完了。看到路边蹲着一个金色的脑袋，垂着头好像还捂着肚子的样子，他忍不住走近几步看了看。</p><p> </p><p>祥生抬头望去，下垂眼对上了一双狭长的眼睛。祥生只见一个搬着两个泡沫箱子男人站在自己两米开外。他快速打量了一下这个人，男人头顶上包着白色的毛巾，鬓角露出一点点金色，脖子上红红的都是汗，黑色的无袖t恤暴露了他健硕的臂膀，下身围了一块沾了点油渍的围裙。</p><p> </p><p>好像有点可怕，祥生想。</p><p> </p><p>是肚子不舒服吗，不会要哭了吧，金城想。</p><p> </p><p>“是身体不舒服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>金城又开口问了一遍，祥生回过神来保持着蹲在地上的姿势指了指木屐。</p><p> </p><p>“不是，那个，木屐穿不了了，好像有点难办。”祥生尴尬地笑了一下，本着不想给人添麻烦的原则，况且自己面前的还是个不面善的陌生人，又立马加了一句，“不过没事，我朋友就在那…”</p><p> </p><p>“不介意的话，我的摊位上还有一双，你先穿上吧。”还没等祥生说完，碧海就打断了他，下巴朝不远处一个卖烤串的摊位方向扬了扬。</p><p> </p><p>他把手上两个泡沫箱子放在地上，然后手在围裙上仔细擦了擦，朝祥生走了过来。</p><p> </p><p>“诶，真不好意思，没关系吗。”男人非常主动地朝祥生伸出手，示意他扶着自己站起来。祥生有一瞬间为难，最后还是一手提着木屐一手被这个见面还没有超过一分钟的男人拉着站了起来。祥生一手搭在男人的肩膀上，一手扶着自己的相机，很艰难地慢慢向前挪动，“对了，那个，不要紧吗？”他回头看了一眼男人放在地上的泡沫箱子，指了指，硬是憋出了一句话。</p><p> </p><p>“飒太！过来把这个搬过去！”男人朝摊位上正在招呼客人的青年喊了一声。青年立马回过头跑了过来：“来了！店长！”</p><p> </p><p>店长？祥生心里疑惑着，他们已经到了摊位的帐篷后面。男人让祥生坐在椅子上，然后自己转过头从袋子里拿出了一双木屐。祥生看到另外一个袋子里还有一件叠好的浴衣。男人转过身来时，已经把头顶上的毛巾拿下来挂在了脖子上。祥生看到他是一头金发，因为之前被毛巾包着所以有几丛头发翘着，他随手抓了抓，把它们压了下去，露出的额头上也都是汗水，有一滴正顺着他高挺的鼻梁滑下来。</p><p> </p><p>现在这种帅哥也出来摆摊卖烤串了吗？难道是什么新式营销方法吗？祥生心里又冒出了疑问，瞥了一眼帐篷前面，顾客好像确实比其他摊位多一点诶，有几个正在跟刚刚那个叫“飒太”的青年说着什么，而一旁正在烤牛舌串的是另外一个穿着黑色t恤的男人。</p><p> </p><p>“对了，脚有扭伤吗？”祥生收回眼神，低头只看到蹲下身的男人头顶的发旋，根部已经冒出了一点黑色。见他作势要检查自己的脚踝，祥生吓得从椅子上跳起来，又因为一直脚没穿鞋子没站稳，差点摔倒。</p><p> </p><p>“没有没有！我自己换上就好。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，那就好。你原来那双放进这个袋子里吧，记得拿去修理一下还能穿。”</p><p> </p><p>祥生换上了男人的木屐，站起来走了几步又转了一圈，还挺合适。</p><p> </p><p>“真的很感谢，帮了大忙了。”祥生双手合十抵在嘴唇上问道，“啊对了，请问怎么称呼，之后这个要怎么还给你，天神祭今晚就是最后一天了吧？明天不会再在这里出摊了吧…”</p><p> </p><p>“啊那个啊，我姓金城，在谷町经营居酒屋，想要还给我的话有空拿到店里就好。”男人说着从裤子后面的口袋里掏出了一张卡片递到了祥生面前，祥生接过名片，上面印着店名“居酒屋しいな”，还有地址电话和营业时间。</p><p> </p><p>“我们傍晚开始营业，不过一般从下午开始我就会在店里。”金城补充道，他看了一眼祥生背着的相机似乎想起了什么，“对了，还是说你是游客？过来参加祭典的吗？没有空的话你留着吧，不用还给我了，反正也不是什么大不了的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是的不是的，我不是游客。不好意思，现在身上没有带着名片，我是旅游杂志的摄影师，我姓大平。”祥生还是习惯性地微微鞠了一躬，“今天是来取材的，我们杂志每年夏天都会有关西夏日祭典特辑。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”面前这个叫金城的男人拿起毛巾擦了擦额头上的汗，没有做出过多的反应。只见他盯着祥生左耳一晃一晃的月亮型的耳坠看了看。</p><p> </p><p>祥生被盯得有点尴尬，眨了眨眼睛找到了一个话题：“诶那个，说起来，金城さん看起来这么年轻已经是店长了吗？”祥生说着注意到面前这个男人的左耳垂上也有一枚圆形的银色耳环，原来如此，刚刚是在看我的耳坠吗。</p><p> </p><p>“之前是家人在经营，我刚接手不久。在店里打工的小子总喜欢叫我店长。”金城从祥生的耳垂上收回了视线，看着祥生有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻梁。</p><p> </p><p>“今年的天神祭感觉比往年还要热闹许多呢，金城さん的摊位上也这么多人，真是辛苦了。”祥生又开始没话找话了，想着应该怎么告辞比较好。</p><p> </p><p>“プリン——！我们准备去桥对面了哦——”突然不远处传来了祥生同事们的声音，他松了一口气向他们招了招手，回了一句“来了！”</p><p> </p><p>“金城さん，真的很谢谢你。过几天我会把木屐还到店里来的。那我先走了。”祥生又笑着朝金城鞠了一躬，金城也朝他微微点头，然后祥生捏着浴衣下摆小步朝同事们跑了过去。</p><p> </p><p>プリン？布丁？名字谐音吗？还是昵称？这么可爱的吗。不过跑起来金发一抖一抖的，还有居然是一双下垂眼，刚刚吓了一跳的样子更加像仓鼠才对，啊哈哈。浅黄色的浴衣很衬他呢，手指上居然还涂了透明指甲油，现在的摄影师都这么注意保养的吗…此时的金城店长正看着祥生远去的背影出神。</p><p> </p><p>“店长！你还在看什么，快过来帮忙，青山前辈都要热死了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下一个周五的晚上八点，祥生拉开了居酒屋しいな的门。</p><p>“欢迎光——噢，是那天那位。”金城正在柜台里烤架的热气后忙活着，听到有人开门进来本能地抬头问好，抬起头对上了那双熟悉的下垂眼。</p><p>“晚上好，前几天真是关照了。”祥生说着拉开吧台角落里的还留有的一个空座在金城斜对面坐了下来，顺便想要把装在袋子里的木屐递过去，“因为工作有点忙所以一直没抽出时间过来。”</p><p>“那个，飒太，能帮我把这个放到楼上去吗，放在玄关的柜子上就好。”金城招呼了一下祥生身后正在擦桌子的人。</p><p>“没问题。”年轻的店员接过祥生手上的袋子。他今天胸前别着一块名牌，上面写着“矢野”。祥生记得这就是上礼拜叫着金城为“店长”的那个青年，他的目光跟着矢野走上楼的背影看了看。</p><p>“我就住在楼上，一楼是居酒屋，二楼是仓库，三楼是我住的地方。”柜台里传来了金城的声音。</p><p>“不好意思，原来如此。”祥生收回了目光，轻声说了一句。</p><p>矢野回来后给祥生上了枝豆还有金平牛蒡的小菜。祥生翻看了下菜单，拿不定主意点些什么，“总之先来一杯柠檬鸡尾酒吧，其他的话就上些金城さん推荐的菜，可以吗。”</p><p>祥生一边喝酒吃着小菜一边听金城和坐在吧台上的客人们聊天。</p><p>“碧海君，你母亲最近还好吗？”坐在祥生旁边的是两个看起来像刚下班的大叔，其中一人晃着手里的小酒杯说道。</p><p>スカイくん？sky？这是本名吗？听起来像是什么昵称一样。祥生喝了一口酒，旁边人的话飘进了他的耳朵。</p><p>“托您的福，好像已经习惯了在冲绳的生活。经常在LINE上给我发照片呢，看得我都很羡慕。”</p><p>“你父亲去世后，母亲一个人很辛苦地又要照顾这家店又要照顾你，现在也该休息休息啦。”</p><p>“碧海君接手了这家店这么快就能独挡一面了她和你父亲应该也很欣慰。”</p><p>“哪里哪里，还得多谢新井さん和德岛さん经常光顾。”</p><p>金城说着给面前的这两位端上了刚烤好的鸡肉串，然后转身就被坐在L型吧台那边的两个看起来像女白领一样的人叫去了。</p><p>“金城君～今天要一起喝一杯吗？”</p><p>“今天好像有点忙诶，要不让飒太和你们喝一杯，飒太——”</p><p>“金城君每次都这样，不要为难矢野君啦。”</p><p>“诶，那你们怎么为难我，对飒太也太偏心了吧。”</p><p>“哪有这回事，矢野君上次可是说了，自己已经有女朋友了呢。”</p><p>“好啦好啦，那今天这两杯生啤我请客。”</p><p>上次见面的时候祥生对这个接近他的男人第一印象是长着一张看起来有点冷淡的脸，现在看起来却意外的也很健谈嘛，不愧是大阪人，祥生想着。看起来坐在吧台周围的都是这家店的常客，祥生一时之间觉得自己是不是选错了座位，一瞬间尴尬的情绪涌现出来。正想着，金城把一盘烤串放在了祥生面前，有牛舌，鸡肉丸和味增烧牛筋。</p><p>“不好意思，因为不知道大平さん吃不吃内脏，所以就先给你烤了这几样。”</p><p>“没事的，我没有忌口的。”肚子已经很饿的祥生看到美食两眼放光，“哇，这个酱汁看起来好好吃。”</p><p>“那就好，那等会儿一定要尝尝我们店的烤砂肝，以店长身份打保票很好吃。”金城笑着向祥生竖了一个大拇指。祥生发现他笑起来会露出一边的虎牙，啊，好像叫犬齿比较好？好尖啊。话说明明之前对矢野君称自己为“店长”有些不好意思的样子，可是居然自己叫自己“店长”，好像有点可爱。祥生托着下巴看着烤架上扬起的火焰心里想着。</p><p>“对了，上次没带名片真是抱歉。”祥生吃完了一串鸡肉丸后像想起了什么一样，把一张小卡片递给了柜台里的金城。碧海把手在柜子下面的毛巾上擦了擦，双手接过了祥生递过来的名片。</p><p>“大平祥生…”碧海小声念了一遍，“和プリン也没什么关系嘛…”后一句是在自言自语。</p><p>“嗯？什么？”</p><p>“不是，那个，我是说原来大平さん在Enjoy KANSAI工作，好厉害。”</p><p>“没有没有，我也刚入社一年多而已。”</p><p>“不要这么说嘛，下次我会买来看的。”</p><p>“真的吗，谢谢。”</p><p>“入社一年多的话，那我们应该年纪差不多，叫我sky就可以了。”</p><p>“其实刚刚就有点好奇，sky是昵称吗？”祥生试探地问了问。</p><p>“写作碧蓝天空倒映在平静海面的碧海，读作sky，这是我们店长的本名哦。”刚给隔壁的客人上完菜的矢野抱着餐盘凑上来解释道。</p><p>“原来这样，真是个帅气的名字。”祥生点了点头发自内心地说了一句。</p><p>“对了，店长这是上礼拜在天神祭的那位吗，不要以为我忘记了。”矢野看看祥生又朝碧海挤了挤眉毛，一脸八卦的样子。</p><p>“你好，我是大平。上次多亏了你家店长的帮忙，不然我都不知道怎么办才好。”</p><p>“大平さん你当时要是浴衣破了或者脏了他都会借一件给你的，啊，你要是脚扭了，说不定店长还会送你回家哦。”</p><p>“是嘛，你们店长果然是个好人。”祥生对面前的矢野莞尔一笑。</p><p>“喂飒太不要乱说，你少女漫画看多了吧！人家怎么会随随便便就让我送回家，再说，再说我走了摊位不管了吗。”碧海在柜台里说得有点急，被祥生发现他涨红了脸。</p><p>果然是因为在烤架前面太热了吧，祥生想着。</p><p>“那当然是交给我和青山前辈就好啦，你放心，下次店长想做什么就去做好了～”</p><p>“后面桌有客人在叫你还不快去。”碧海装作生气地赶他走。</p><p>矢野朝祥生吐了吐舌头后小跑着走开了。</p><p>一边享用着美食和果酒，祥生比一开始进来的时候放松了很多。碧海又给他上了几盘烤串，祥生都赞不绝口。最后收尾的一盘煎饺，祥生觉得最好吃。</p><p>“大平さん工作的地方离这里远吗。”</p><p>“就在扇町，过来很方便。”</p><p>可能因为看出了祥生一个人有点尴尬，碧海也开始有意无意地和祥生搭话。果然他们是同一年出生的，祥生其实也就比碧海大了几个礼拜，准确来说是23天。</p><p>碧海也知道了原来祥生是个很热爱京都的京都人，所以在杂志社里他主要负责有关京都的旅游专栏和摄影工作。</p><p>“去年天神祭可能我也从你们的摊位前经过过，不过都没有注意过有这么帅的店长啊。”</p><p>“那明年路过的时候请来光顾一下，店长会很开心的。”碧海双手合十朝着祥生眨了眨眼睛。他还是在脖子里挂一块毛巾，时不时就会拿起来擦擦汗。祥生觉得明明第一眼看起来还有点凶，原来接近了之后是一个很和善又有趣的男人。</p><p>第二天是休息日，所以祥生决定在这里再留一会儿，和碧海聊天让他觉得很开心。他们从漫画游戏聊到常看的油管频道，从音乐聊到电影，店里的客人走了一波又来了一波，最后只剩下寥寥几个。两个人的兴趣爱好很相似，因此聊开了便不会觉得尴尬。碧海甚至邀请他下次一起联机打游戏。</p><p>最后在终电之前祥生和碧海道别走出了居酒屋。</p><p>去年，祥生从美国学成回国，找到了一份自己喜欢的工作。杂志社工作氛围很好，上司同事也很友好，但是因为工作原因不得不从京都搬到了大阪，以前亲近的朋友还是留在京都的多。而且因为在国外学习生活了四年，和他们也有一些疏远了。早已经习惯了独来独往的祥生也很久没有和别人这么愉快地聊自己感兴趣的话题了。况且这个人还是上礼拜在天神祭阴差阳错认识了的金城碧海，祥生觉得人生有时候就是很不可思议，同时又觉得有些感激。</p><p>从这以后，祥生每周都会有几次来光顾碧海的居酒屋。他一直说是美味的饺子让他念念不忘，其实硬要说的话祥生不太会做饭也是一个原因。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>祥生第一次邀请碧海和他同游京都是在十月，那天祥生来到店里，只有青山和碧海两个人在忙活。</p><p>“咦，今天矢野君不在吗？”他惯例坐到了自己的老位子上，碧海已经把热毛巾放在了他面前。</p><p>“飒太啊，他今天和女朋友一起在京都玩呢。”碧海说道，“你看他还发了ins，这明明就是秀恩爱是吧。”他打开手机凑到祥生面前。</p><p>“可是sky你还不是点了赞。”这是一张在渡月桥上拍的照片，祥生一眼就认了出来，然后看见了照片左下角的小心心他似乎发现了重点。</p><p>“那…是因为这家伙照片拍得还不错，没有其他意思。祥生你不要乱说。”祥生现在已经可以自然地称呼碧海为sky了，碧海对于祥生的称呼也早就从大平さん变成了祥生。</p><p>“这么说起来下礼拜sky要不要和我一起去京都，因为之后要做红叶季的专栏所以先去看一下为取材做准备。”</p><p>“可以吗，可是傍晚还要开店…”</p><p>“那就在定休日去吧，周日对吧，我完全没问题。”</p><p>“祥生都这么说了，那就一起去吧。”</p><p>“不要说得好像是我强迫你一样啊。”</p><p>“哪有，我其实平时宅在家里比较多，祥生对京都什么都知道的感觉，有点期待。我对京都啊，记忆还停留在中学的时候爸妈带我去玩过，一起吃了抹茶芭菲，啊还去了映画村，里面都是江户时候的布景，我小时候可喜欢了，忍者什么的…”</p><p>“我还在读高中的时候常和同学一起去岚山，不过工作了以后去取材基本都是我一个人去的，sky一起去可以玩得开心就好了。”</p><p>“那就有劳祥生带路了。”说着碧海从柜台下面拿出了一瓶柚子醋递给了祥生，“作为报答，这个送给你。”</p><p>祥生有一些惊讶，没有想到。碧海接着说：“你之前说喜欢我们这里萝卜泥里柚子醋的味道，所以就收下吧。”</p><p>“sky你人真好，我超喜欢柚子醋的，可以只靠这个活下去！”祥生接过柚子醋，两眼放光地说，音量都不自觉提高了。碧海见状在柜台里也笑得不停，心中觉得祥生很可爱的警铃大作。</p><p>吃得差不多后，店里的顾客也没有刚才晚餐点的时候多了。祥生还在吧台上有一搭没一搭地和在柜台里收拾着的碧海聊天。</p><p>“对了，原来sky也有用ins，我们交换一下帐号吧。”</p><p>“OK，我刚刚就想说了。”碧海洗完手后拿出了手机，打开ins关注了shosei_yuzuponpon，看到这个名字的瞬间又想到了刚刚祥生收到礼物后很开心的样子，下意识又笑了出来。</p><p>“你又在笑什么。”祥生回关了_sky_kinjo_jp后抬起头满脸疑惑地看着他。</p><p>“没有没有，不是，那个，唔哇，祥生拍的照片好好看啊，不愧是专业的。”</p><p>“喂sky不要一下子给我点这么多赞，手机都一直在震动提示啊！”</p><p> </p><p>祥生和碧海约在车站见面。祥生走过去时远远就看到了把头发从金色染回成了黑色的，穿着条纹衬衫和黑色裤子的碧海。</p><p>腿好长啊，这是祥生的第一反应。第二反应是黑发也很适合碧海。</p><p>出了京都站祥生熟门熟路地带碧海坐上了公交车。下车又走了很长一段斜坡，终于看到了清水寺的仁王门。</p><p>“你知道吗，其实清水大舞台在前不久刚刚修好。因为是全木质结构的，所以修缮起来有点麻烦，好像用了两年还是一年半的时间。之前在修的时候虽然外面搭了脚手架全部都罩了起来但是里面丝毫不受影响也可以进去参拜，是不是很厉害…”</p><p>一路上碧海听祥生滔滔不绝地讲着，一边点头一边视线追随着他手指的方向，“那里可以看到京都塔，啊其实我们刚刚从京都站出来就可以看到，因为是红白色的所以现在远远地也很醒目。顶层的展望厅上面有餐厅也有酒吧，之前我们杂志有做京都情侣约会景点推荐就有说哦，晚上在塔顶吃西餐很浪漫的。对了，夏天的时候还有会beer garden，在游客和本地人之间都很有人气…”</p><p>碧海一边听着一边余光看到有一对穿着浴衣的情侣正在合照，不由地多看了几眼，被祥生发现了他的走神。</p><p>“sky你有没有在听我说。”</p><p>“当然在听，祥生今天怎么没穿浴衣来。”</p><p>“才不要，像游客一样。”</p><p>“不啊，我觉得很好看，第一次见面的时候你不就穿着。那时候你蹲在地上抬头看我的时候，我还以为是谁被女朋友甩了后在天神祭狂吃了三杯刨冰到肚子痛呢。”</p><p>“哈，为什么擅自给我加了这么多设定啊。”祥生在碧海肩膀上轻轻捶了一拳。</p><p>“那祥生呢，对我的第一印象。”本来笑成眯眯眼的碧海，突然严肃了起来，换上了一张poker face。</p><p>“就是…还以为是突然出现在附近的金发不良。”祥生察觉到了碧海脸上的表情变化，连说出口的话都变得有一些支吾，“其实有一点害怕，但是你就，你就那么就走过来扶我了。”</p><p>“什么嘛，祥生也这么嘴下不留情。”碧海有一秒钟扁了扁嘴但是很快又换上了一幅想要得到夸赞的小表情，“不过，果然还是染回黑发好一点吧。”说着他还捏了捏自己的黑色的发尾。</p><p>沿着石阶下山后就来到了音羽瀑布。一共有三股瀑布分别代表了长寿，姻缘和智慧。听说喝下一口就可以有保佑的功效，祥生和碧海跟着人群往前走，祥生喝了一口代表智慧的那股，而碧海则选择了长寿。</p><p>再一路往下走，有一家休憩的茶屋，祥生提议稍作休息吃个刨冰，两人在茶屋外面的榻榻米席位上坐了下来。</p><p>“sky黑发也很适合你，私服很时尚，以前没怎么见过。”祥生对碧海最多的印象就是脖子里挂着头巾穿着黑色的t恤在柜台里工作。</p><p>“祥生是时尚杂志的摄影师吗，为什么对我的私服都这么关注。还是说这是摄影师的天性？”</p><p>“不要拿我开玩笑了。夸你帅还不行吗。”</p><p>“谢谢。”说着碧海笑着摆了一个得意的表情。</p><p>“不过确实是可以来我们杂志做模特的水平。”祥生喝了一口服务员端上来的水，“当然啦旅游杂志的模特就是在景点或者餐厅里摆拍而已哦。”</p><p>“那祥生下次再邀请我来京都玩吧，我允许你做我的专属摄影师。”</p><p>“不要太得意了，本摄影师可是勉为其难愿意给你拍几张照片。”</p><p>没一会儿刨冰就端上来了，碧海点了蓝色的波子汽水味，祥生点了绿色的抹茶牛奶味。</p><p>十月底的京都，已经没有了盛夏的闷热，虽然秋意渐浓，但是凉爽中还是带着一丝温暖，是恰到好处的温度。抬头就可以看到刚刚参观过的清水大舞台，以现在这个角度看过去，掩映在已经染上了一点红色和黄色的树叶丛中。等到了十一月中旬这里就会满目都是红色，一直到十二月中都是最佳的红叶观赏时节。</p><p>“我看到了，sky刚刚好贪心，喝了两口瀑布的水吧。”祥生小口地吃着刨冰上配着的小豆泥。</p><p>“被发现了，是替我妈妈喝的，希望她也健康。”</p><p>“sky的妈妈现在在冲绳生活吗，不好意思，第一次来你店里的时候听到旁边的大叔这么说的。”</p><p>“冲绳是我父亲的实家，她很喜欢那里。”碧海吃了一大口冰，一边嚼一边回想，“不过我好像只有在小时候的时候去过几次，那时候住在奶奶家。”</p><p>“我还没去过冲绳呢，有机会想去一次。”</p><p>“祥生的妈妈呢，她还是住在京都吗？”</p><p>“我妈妈两年前去世了。”祥生拿着勺子的手顿了顿。</p><p>“对不起…”碧海抬起头，满眼抱歉地看着祥生。</p><p>“没关系的。那时候我还在美国读书，她真的很辛苦工作才让我在美国一边读书还可以学习摄影。以前我跟她说等我回来找到了工作，就不用这么辛苦了，可以幸福自由地生活。可惜已经实现不了了。不过现在我想努力工作，做出一点成绩，才能报答她吧，虽然她已经看不到了。”说完祥生又开始埋头吃刨冰。</p><p>“嗯…祥生找到自己想做的事情去努力就好了，你妈妈也会为你感到开心的。”碧海伸出手拍了拍祥生垂着的金色脑袋，““对了，祥生，你看我10秒钟就能吃完这碗刨冰，真的。”</p><p>祥生抬起头一瞬间就被坐在对面的碧海疯狂吸入刨冰的样子逗笑了，一边拍手，一边要他停下：“sky真是的，可以了可以了，我看到了。”祥生赶紧给碧海递过去一张餐巾纸让他擦擦嘴，“有没有觉得脑袋冰冰的。”</p><p>“真的完全没有诶。”</p><p>“骗人，你嘴角都红了。”</p><p>碧海听完像被拆穿了秘密一样不好意思地笑了。</p><p>“祥生，再多说一点你在京都取材的事情吧，我喜欢听你讲。”</p><p>祥生和碧海一路走一路讲，从京都的赏夜枫攻略到鸭川附近的酒吧的隐藏菜单，祥生都可以娓娓道来。出了清水寺，祥生带碧海在清水坂拐上了一条小路，两边都是卖瓷器的店家，再往里面走一段游客好像越来越少。最后祥生在一家很小的咖啡店门口停了下来。他们在店里买了咖啡后没有选择店内的位置，而是坐在了店门口的木质长椅上。</p><p>“那边，可以看到八重塔，离得很近。”祥生朝他们的右手边指去，就是他们刚刚来时的方向。</p><p>碧海顺着看过去，发出了“诶”的一声，刚刚只顾着跟着祥生走，完全没有注意到。</p><p>“这家店的咖啡确实很好喝，祥生是怎么发现的。”碧海抿了一口纸杯里的咖啡开口说道。</p><p>“一个人来取材的时候，总喜欢到处散步和乱逛，无意中看到就进来了。”祥生摩挲着纸杯上店家的logo，“这家店还没有被写在过旅游杂志上，是我发现的宝藏，要保密哦。”说着祥生突然凑近了碧海。</p><p>“谢谢你带我来，今天我很开心。”碧海对于祥生突如其来的动作有一丝惊讶，心脏突然加速的同时努力稳住了一张poker face和祥生对视，在说谢谢这件事上他总是很真诚。</p><p>“能听到sky这么说真好，我本来还担心太过按照我自己的节奏你会接受不了呢。不是有那种类型的吗，一起出门就会闹矛盾，最后还是各玩各的比较好的人。”</p><p>“那我应该是乖乖跟着祥生派的，有你带着我就好，是不是很省心。”</p><p>“这是什么自说自话的派，一定只有你一个人吧。”祥生一口咖啡没有咽下去差点被逗笑了，“不过要是sky还有想去的地方的话可以跟我说，下次我们还可以一起来。”</p><p>“决定了！”</p><p>“诶这么快就想好了吗，是哪里。对了附近还有一家在屋顶上的露天餐厅也很不错。”</p><p>“正月的时候一起去伏见稻荷大社吧。”</p><p>“什么嘛，这不还有两个多月，当然没问题，不过那时候游客应该也不会少哦。”</p><p>“那就说好了，提前预定明年的祥生。”</p><p>“你的用词总是怪怪的。”</p><p>“太好了，那到明年正月之前祥生还会来光顾我的店的是吧。”</p><p>“不止哦，明年后年，以后每个礼拜都来，直到金城店长烦了为止，还有麻烦店长联机打游戏的时候要让着我，不然我就去找实家的朋友们玩了。”</p><p>“哈哈完全没问题。”说着碧海把自己手中的咖啡纸杯凑过去轻轻碰了一下祥生手中的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>来年开春的时候，入社还不到两年依旧可以被称为新人的祥生得到了升职的机会，也拥有了自己的专栏企划小组。祥生拍摄的照片虽然都是围绕着京都的景点，京都的生活展开，但是切入点都很新颖，每次的企划主题也很有有趣充满新意，在读者里广受好评。</p><p>在樱花满开的季节，为了庆祝升职和自己即将到来的生日，祥生提议和碧海一起去鸭川野餐，两人买了寿司和啤酒，还有碧海自己捏的饭团。祥生和碧海都喜欢鲑鱼馅的饭团。</p><p>“咳咳，大平祥生先生，恭喜你入社不到两年就获得了第一次升职，现在有什么感言吗，还有对于马上就要迎来24岁生日的自己，今后有什么新的挑战吗？”</p><p>“诶，今后想要成为能吃芥末的社会人！”</p><p>“芥末？请认真回答我的问题，不要开玩笑。”</p><p>“那，今后大平祥生也会继续努力，如果有一天可以去东京的本社工作就好了。”</p><p>“去东京？那不就是不能在再做关于京都的专栏了。”</p><p>“啊有可能呢，但是为了去到更高的地方，偶尔也要有一点牺牲的吧，不过我也不知道我到底能不能走到那一步。”</p><p>“是祥生的话，一定可以的。伏见稻荷大社很灵的对吧，所以祥生的愿望会实现的。”</p><p>“sky！你是不是偷看了我写的绘马，好狡猾！”</p><p>“那我也告诉你我的吧，我写的绘马是希望祥生的愿望全部都可以实现。”</p><p>“sky又在开玩笑了吧，明明马上就要和我一样大了，请说话稳重一点。”</p><p>碧海没有正面回答这个问题，而是一筷子把玉子烧寿司塞到了祥生嘴里，看着他差点被噎到的样子又止不住笑了起来，惹得祥生瞪大了眼睛想要伸手去打他却忘了自己手里也还握着双筷子。</p><p>“说起来日本人应该都能吃芥末，祥生是异类。”</p><p>“不知道，可能我内心里是美国人吧。”</p><p>“这样，那我在居酒屋的菜单里加上热狗吧，下次请务必点这个。”</p><p>“这可是你说的哦。”</p><p>填饱了肚子以后，碧海和祥生躺在河畔的草地上，枕着的手背蹭着身下的嫩草有一点扎人。手边还剩着几罐没喝完的啤酒，两人一边喝酒一边有一搭没一搭地聊着天。</p><p>在鸭川河畔坐着闲聊或者野餐的人很多，小孩子嬉笑着在河川中间的石头上跑来跑去，手里拿着面包的人要时刻提防突然飞过来夺食的乌鸦，也有在河边也草丛里聚集的咕咕叫着的鸽子等待过路人的投喂。四月的风吹起，河岸上樱花树的花瓣飞起一阵犹如粉雪漫在空中。</p><p>“sky，你知道吗，妈妈给我取名叫祥生，是想要我像羊一样幸福地生活。”</p><p>这是碧海认识祥生后他第一次提起自己名字的由来。碧海稍微坐起了一点身，手撑着头，侧身看了看旁边还闭目躺着的祥生。风吹落的樱花瓣有一片粘在了他的脸颊上，碧海伸手轻轻捻走那片花瓣。他想起冬天在伏见稻荷大社，裹着雪白色羽绒服但是指尖依旧被冻得粉红的祥生拉高了自己的围巾，把半张脸都埋在了里面。那时候的京都下着小雪，他也是像这样伸出手，轻轻地拂去了祥生头顶的落雪。</p><p>“那祥生现在幸福吗。”如果祥生在这时候睁开眼，就会发现碧海正十分专注地盯着自己的脸庞。</p><p>祥生沉默了。良久没有听到回答的碧海又仰躺了回去，抽出枕在后脑勺下的左手靠近了祥生的身边。</p><p>“祥生，我…”</p><p>“sky，我时常会有一种愧疚的感觉，对我妈妈的愧疚。我总觉得我还没有在工作上做出一番成绩，没有资格追求自己的幸福。虽然得到了升职的机会，但是总觉得再往前还有更高的地方要去，在去到那个地方之前我都没有资格评价自己现在到底幸不幸福。”</p><p>“祥生不要把自己逼得太紧了。努力的人值得拥有属于自己的幸福。”碧海的左手握住了祥生放在自己腹部的右手，用大拇指摩挲着他的手背。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>祥生睁开了眼睛，他向上伸出没有被握住的那只左手，张开手掌在空中停留，仿佛想要去够头顶上方的樱花枝，他以为这么近的距离他收紧手指就可以触碰到花瓣，最后留在手掌心里的只是一把会从指缝中逃走的空气而已。</p><p>碧海的左手捏了捏祥生的手心，祥生下意识地转过脸看着身边人，碧海的指尖掠过他的额头拨开遮在他眼睛前的刘海，在祥生的脸庞浮上一层可以和樱花媲美的粉色之际，碧海很大方地对他笑了，然后祥生也笑了。</p><p>此刻金城碧海很希望时间永远停留在这一秒，那么鼻子底下拂过的带有淡淡樱花味和祥生身上香水味的空气就永远都不会溜走。</p><p>京都的春天也许是我最喜欢的季节。碧海心里这样想着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>转眼到了夏天，趁着要为天神祭做准备之前，祥生和碧海找机会一起去了一次岚山。</p><p>说到岚山的话，祥生很喜欢冬天的岚山。吃着热气腾腾的可乐饼，喝着渡月桥边网红咖啡店的咖啡，傍晚走在被柔和的橘色灯光点亮的竹林之道，应该是最浪漫的约会了吧。不过岚山一年四季都是来到京都的游客必去的地方，可见岚山的魅力，所以其实什么时节来都不会后悔。</p><p>“我的这个是汤叶豆腐，这里面是豆浆，煮一会以后上面就会结一层豆腐皮，可以用筷子挑起来直接吃，我喜欢蘸酱油，也很好吃。sky你这个套餐里的就是清水豆腐，京都的豆腐就算直接用清水煮也很美味，保留了豆腐原本的味道和口感。”</p><p>“还有这个是芝麻豆腐，上面是芥末，不过你知道的我吃不了芥末，就直接这么吃我也觉得不错。”</p><p>“那个豆腐串是上面淋上酱汁和味噌一起烤的，别看外面好像焦焦的，其实里面很嫩…”</p><p>“祥生祥生，那这个是什么豆腐？”</p><p>“sky不要装傻！这是南瓜天妇罗！”</p><p>“好甜，好好吃。”说着sky笑着一口咬掉了半块南瓜天妇罗，“对了，BBC好像有一部纪录片就是讲京都的豆腐料理，祥生看过吗，下次有空晚上一起看吧。”</p><p>“诶，我好像没看过，不过晚上看完了不会想吃东西吗。”</p><p>“那我做宵夜给你吃啊。”</p><p>“我可是正在节食，不要诱惑我。”</p><p>“偶尔吃一次又不要紧。祥生也太有自制力了，像我就不行，看到想吃东西绝对会吃，虽然我也好像吃不胖。”</p><p>“这是暗戳戳在炫耀吧，金城碧海。”</p><p>吃完了午餐，祥生带碧海去了餐厅对面的天龙寺。沿着庭院参观完一圈后，可以进到本堂里去参观。祥生和碧海坐在本堂的一间屋内休息，外面庭院的湖光上波光粼粼反射着热烈的太阳光。</p><p>“冬天的天龙寺其实更好看，特别是下雪天，不过还没有冷到湖面结冰。这些绿植那时候都覆上了一层薄薄的白雪。冬天，京都的天有时候特别的蓝，湖面一丝波纹都没有反射着天空，那种景色虽然比不上碧海的名字一样有着广阔的意境，但是很静谧，是能让内心平静下来的感觉…”</p><p>从天龙寺的北门出来，拐上小路，正值七月初，一路上还能零星看到几束绣球花。颜色不是很热烈，是淡雅的绿色和紫色。祥生看到了后兴冲冲拍过去拍照片。头顶金色的头发又是一抖一抖的，跟碧海第一次见到祥生时候一样。再往里走一会儿就到了竹林之道，视线上和感觉上都一下子清凉了起来，</p><p>在竹林之道尽头的右手边就是岚山小火车嵯峨岚山站，看见当下十分清冷的站台祥生就知道一定是上一班车刚刚开走，到售票窗口一问果然如此。然后他们就买了下一班，拿到票的时候惊喜地发现居然是透明车厢。</p><p>“sky快看居然买到了透明车厢，太幸运了吧，好开心，今天一定会有好事发生的。”祥生掩饰不住内心的喜悦。</p><p>碧海因为没有坐过岚山小火车所以也不懂透明车厢的含义。只见祥生此时举着两张车票正在摆拍，碧海心想明明上次在清水寺还说不想像游客一样穿着浴衣，现在还不是在做和游客一样的事情，却开心得像意外发现了糖果的小孩子一样。</p><p>因为距离下一班小火车还有不到一个小时，所以祥生提议可以去附近的常寂光寺走走。可能是因为游客都跟着上一班车刚走的缘故，小小的寺庙看起来更加冷清，碧海和祥生买了门票之后就沿着石阶向上走过山门，想要沿着小径一路往上去多宝塔的时候，突然下起了雨。两人四目相对，然后默契地开始往旁边跑，没多久就看到一个有屋顶的建筑，想也没想就顺着石阶三步跨一步跑过去，本来这就是一个用来休憩的地方。</p><p>“呼，好突然的大雨，果然这就是夏天。”祥生一手扇着风一手掏出手帕擦了擦脸上的雨水，“sky也要擦一擦吗？”说着他抬起头看向碧海的方向，顺势递出自己的手帕。</p><p>“sky你的发胶都被淋掉了吧哈哈哈哈…”碧海回头的一瞬间祥生忍不住笑了出来。</p><p>碧海本来用发胶做好的中分造型现在已经因为淋了雨的缘故前发湿乎乎地垂着，他抬了抬眼毫不在意地摸了摸自己的头顶然后把前发往后捋了一把。把这一幕尽收眼底的祥生觉得这个动作特别帅气，啊心跳的加速一定是因为刚刚奔跑的缘故，才不是因为金城碧海。</p><p>“祥生的头发明明也湿了还笑我。”碧海笑着走近祥生面前，“等等别动。”他伸出手指拨开祥生被雨水打湿已经贴在额前的几缕金色前发，把它们顺到耳后。碧海比祥生略高一点，所以视线稍稍往下就能四目相对。因为刚刚剧烈的运动祥生还没有缓过来，还在张口略微急促地呼吸着。他的眉毛修剪整齐，为了配合发色还染上了一点淡淡的金色，略微下垂的眼角配上正喘着气的模样真的像什么小动物一样。碧海的指尖不小心碰到了祥生的耳朵，对方不自觉地脸颊上立马浮上了一层淡淡的粉色。碧海忍不住用食指的第一个指节轻轻刮了刮祥生的脸颊。</p><p>“祥生。”碧海开口叫了面前人的名字，脸上的表情也从刚刚的笑意又换上了一张poker face。大平祥生对于金城碧海这样的表情最招架不住，又开始躲避他直视自己的眼神，碧海的脸凑上来慢慢向他靠近，他只能慢慢往后退，最后撞在了身后的门框上。</p><p>“我可以亲你吗。”</p><p>话音刚落，在祥生的大脑还没有处理好这句话传递出的信息之前，他感觉到碧海的嘴唇贴上了自己的，碧海的嘴唇很软，可能因为刚刚淋过雨还带着丝丝凉意。</p><p>没有进一步的动作，只是四片唇瓣相贴。原本就没有平复下来的心脏更加快速地运作。碧海没有闭上眼睛，还在直直地看着祥生，仿佛要盯穿他长长的上睫毛，祥生觉得此时自己一定已经涨红了脸，害羞之间还是赶紧闭上了眼睛。</p><p>伴随着雨声远处传来了闷雷声，祥生觉得此时自己的胸腔中也在持续轰鸣。</p><p>“我喜欢你，祥生。”这是他们分开之后，祥生听到的第一句话，“春天在鸭川的时候我就想告诉你。”</p><p>碧海的双眼还是一直盯在祥生身上，看得他无处可逃，只能躲闪着眼神。他转过身视线也随之飘向了门外：“诶，好像雨停了。果然夏天的雨就是来得快走得也快。”</p><p>身后回应他的是碧海的一句轻轻的“嗯”。</p><p>回去的路上，两人之间的气氛充斥着尴尬。可能只是祥生单方面觉得尴尬，一方面对于刚刚自己的闪烁其词他感到很抱歉，一方面又不知道如何回应碧海的表白。从去年天神祭和金城碧海第一次相识算起，也快一年了。一开始祥生只是单纯觉得他是个好人，第二印象觉得他是个风趣健谈的大阪人，再后来因为共同的爱好让他们走得更近，在自己因为工作的压力喝着酒向碧海抱怨的时候，碧海经常安慰他夸，告诉他努力的人会有回报的。春天在鸭川野餐的时候祥生就察觉到碧海想要说些什么，那时候的自己隐隐有一些担心和害怕，当时说出口的那些话也确实是内心的真实想法。现在入社两年多，工作渐渐稳定，祥生觉得碧海曾经说过的“努力的人值得拥有自己的幸福”也没有错，只是自己愿不愿意踏出那一步去抓住自己的幸福。说起自己喜不喜欢碧海，和碧海在一起的时候觉得很轻松，和他一起出去玩也很开心，刚刚被亲的时候确实心跳得格外地快，但是这也可能是吊桥效应吧。</p><p>而此时走在一旁的碧海对于自己终于鼓起勇气说出了喜欢的话感到松了一口气，他想到了祥生刚刚说的“今天会有好事发生”。今天真的会有好事发生吗，他在心里默默想着。</p><p>思考了半天祥生的脑子还是一团乱，他不自觉地扁了扁嘴，却感到走在右边的碧海低头朝他看了看。不想让碧海误会自己是在苦恼或者不开心，祥生着急地开口想要打破两人之间一言不发的凝重氛围：“sky你看这个是小仓池，现在里面的是…是荷花…”祥生停下脚步，指着他们左边的小池塘说道，但是说出口的话又让自己觉得好傻气，不由得又慢慢降低了音量。</p><p>“祥生，没关系，现在不说话也不要紧的。”说着碧海牵起了祥生的手，捏了捏他的手心。祥生终于抬起了头看向了碧海，身边的人现在正很大方地对他笑着。祥生觉得这个场景似曾相识。</p><p>“好…”祥生轻轻回应了一句，他没有挣脱碧海的手，两人牵着手一路无话回到了车站。</p><p>碧海果然很温柔。祥生心里想着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我高中时候经常和朋友来岚山玩，但是一次都没有坐到过透明车厢，真的。”小火车开动的时候祥生已经恢复到了原来的状态，这让碧海松了一口气，一路上他都有点担心自己突如其来的告白是不是会将今天原本愉快的旅行计划毁掉。</p><p>车厢里的游客熙熙攘攘，小心地走动拍照，每个人都和祥生一样略显兴奋。车开出没多久天又开始飘雨，只不过很小，不撑伞也没有关系的程度。雨水打在头顶的玻璃上，随着列车的开动划出一道道水痕。驶过几站后右手边出现了一条峡谷，此时正好有一艘漂流的皮划艇与列车相反方向游过来，车上的游客兴奋地朝他们挥手。</p><p>“哇冒雨玩漂流好厉害，其实以前我朋友也叫我一起玩来着，但是我还是有点害怕，所以只在岸上等他们。”</p><p>“没关系的，害怕的话下次我陪你啊。我中学修学旅行的时候玩过皮划艇，但是，我掉河里去了。”</p><p>“sky最后半句话可以不说的啦。”</p><p>“是真的啦，不是开玩笑。”</p><p>“那如果以后一起去的话我会保护你的，放心不会再掉下去的。”</p><p>“好的，谢谢祥生。”</p><p>“诶，还以为你会说，明明应该是我来保护你吧，这听起来才是金城碧海会说的话。”</p><p>“是吗，祥生想听这样的台词吗。那，我会保护你的。”说着碧海做了一个动画里献上心脏的动作，右手握拳锤了锤自己的心口然后抿着嘴唇朝祥生重重地点了点头。</p><p>“sky每次都是这样，好奇怪，周围都是人呢。”祥生看到碧海的动作马上拉着他放在胸口的拳头让他放下来，感觉怪不好意思的，“那sky玩过蹦极吗？我被朋友们拉着去玩的，大概犹豫了20分钟才跳下去，没跳下去之前向下面看真的很害怕。”</p><p>“玩过，大概就是数了1,2,3之后嗖的一下就跳下去了，跳下去的时候感觉风很大，但是很爽。”</p><p>“我就知道，sky看起来就像是这样的人，我都能脑补出来。”</p><p>“祥生你也擅自给我加了很多设定吧。”</p><p>回答碧海的是祥生一脸“被你发现了”的吐着舌头的小表情。</p><p>不知不觉小火车已经开到了终点站，出站两人发现雨已经停了，映入眼帘的是一大片绿色的田野。祥生和碧海沿着绿油油的田野一直走，想要去往另一个换乘车站。没走多久在田野里的一片空地上出现了一间木质咖啡屋，两人顺势坐了下来，想要休息一下。祥生点了一份奶油苏打，碧海选了柠檬可乐。</p><p>“sky其实你在我心里还有一个设定。”</p><p>“什么？快说给我听听。”</p><p>“就是中学的时候是不好好穿校服的那种学生。”</p><p>“哈哈哈被发现了，这是真的。我中学的校服是西式的，放了学经常敞开衬衫的领口斜背着书包和同学去买柠檬茶喝。高中的校服也是西式的，但是那时候会把衬衫都一丝不苟地塞进裤子里，也会好好打领带，穿得很像模像样的，因为觉得那样像成熟的大人一样很帅气。祥生呢？”</p><p>“中学时候是学兰，高中时候是西式校服，我应该一直都是好好穿的类型，以前是个不会给老师惹麻烦的乖学生。”</p><p>“我想也是。”</p><p>碧海单手拿起可乐咬着吸管，目光则向右手边眺望。祥生注意到碧海的左侧脸很好看，明显的下颌线还有现在因为吸着可乐而滚动的喉结，他忍不住拿出手机对着碧海的侧脸拍下了一张照片。“咔嚓”声引得碧海回过了头。</p><p>“喂干嘛偷拍我，是喜欢我吗。”话说出口才后悔自己这句话是不是踩了雷。</p><p>祥生一时之间不知道该做何反应，只能放下手机捏着吸管低头戳着杯子里的半融化的冰块。</p><p>“对不起，祥生…刚刚在常寂光寺突然就亲你。但是我说喜欢你是认真的。”碧海的语气突然严肃起来。他侧过身子，拉起祥生的手让他抬头和自己对视，碧海现在注视着祥生的眼神就像他每次好好说出口“谢谢”那样真诚，“我很后悔在鸭川的时候没有说出口，明明早就发现自己喜欢上了你，但是那时候又担心说出口会加重祥生的心理负担。就像我说的那样，祥生一直是个克己又努力的人，努力的人值得拥有自己的幸福。我知道祥生有努力的目标，有想要获得的成绩，如果能陪在你身边和你一起努力就好了。一直以来祥生有烦恼有不开心有困难的时候都会和我分享，但是我不仅仅是想作为朋友留在祥生身边，希望可以成为被祥生依靠的人，可以吗。”</p><p>祥生此时又经历了今天第二次的心跳加速，现在他很确定他没有做任何剧烈运动，没有了吊桥效应的干扰，果然还是因为我真的喜欢碧海吧。祥生终于在心里得出了结论。</p><p>见祥生许久没有回答，碧海不好意思地松开了祥生的手，摸了摸鼻子有些尴尬地说道：“对不起，这是第一次对喜欢的人说出口这些话，祥生会不会不明白我在说什么。”</p><p>“不，不会！我想我也喜欢sky。”祥生索性闭着眼睛把心里的想法一口气都说了出来。</p><p>“真的吗，我还担心你刚刚是不是生气了。”此时的碧海像是小孩子一样拿起杯子猛吸了一口可乐，还差点被呛到。</p><p>“真是的，sky也不用这么用力吧，我可没有和你抢。”说着祥生拍了拍碧海的背帮他顺气。</p><p>“祥生，谢谢你。我太开心了，你说的没错，今天确实有好事发生。”碧海摸了摸祥生金色的头发，一如既往柔顺的手感让他不想收回手。</p><p>两人继续一边喝着饮料一边聊着天，碧海的情绪看起来比之前高涨了许多，祥生咬着吸管时不时就会被逗笑，此时两人之间的气氛看起来像是洋溢着粉色泡泡一样甜蜜。</p><p>“祥生，那我们一起拍一张合照吧，可以吗？”刚说完碧海就拿出了手机，伸长手拿远了屏幕对准他们两个人，祥生头朝着碧海那边靠了靠，好让自己也完全被镜头收进去。</p><p>“要拍了哦，1，2...”</p><p>就在碧海按下快门的那一瞬间，祥生飞快地侧过了脸，一口亲在了碧海脸上。</p><p>此时换成了碧海大脑转不过来了，眼睛瞪得老大看着身边的人。</p><p>“谁让你刚刚亲我。我，我只是还给你而已。”祥生又开始埋头挖起了杯子里的冰淇淋。</p><p>“可是刚刚我亲的是嘴唇诶，你可不可以还一个一样的给我啊。”</p><p>“不行！！！！！”说着祥生把一勺冰淇淋塞到了碧海嘴里。</p><p>“好甜哦。”</p><p>“金城碧海，你笑得好傻。”</p><p>金城碧海一时之间已经分不清了，今天发生的好事到底是自己亲到了祥生还是祥生亲了自己，总之终于追到了男朋友。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回到大阪以后，碧海连续好几天都没有再见到祥生。因为杂志社另外一位摄影师突然请了病假，祥生除了自己的工作之外只能紧急去代班，所以为了赶工作又连续在京都住了几晚。碧海只能每天在LINE上关照祥生要按时吃饭，好好休息。</p><p>果然见不到自家男朋友的每一天都很寂寞，金城店长叹了口气心里想着。</p><p>“店长你的串又要烤糊了！”每到这时都会接收到来自飒太的吐槽。</p><p>终于忙完所有事项的那一天编辑部长大发慈悲给了祥生三天休假让他好好调整一下。祥生第一件事就是奔向碧海的居酒屋。因为还没有开始营业的缘故店里只有碧海一个人，青山和矢野也还没有来上班，祥生一进门照旧坐到老位子上然后趴在吧台上跟碧海诉苦。</p><p>“祥生，辛苦了。今天为了特别犒赏这么努力工作的祥生，做蛋包饭给你吃。我们菜单上可是没有的，只做给你吃。”说着他隔着柜台伸出头摸了摸祥生的头顶。</p><p>金城收拾完厨房转过身来看到祥生在开动之前偷偷拍下了蛋包饭上自己用番茄酱写着的おつかれ(^^)，双手合十轻声说了一句“我开动了”后大口吃着蛋包饭的模样，心里可爱的警铃又忍不住响了起来。</p><p>“祥生。”他叫了叫祥生的名字，朝他招了招手示意他凑过来。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“沾到番茄酱了。”碧海伸出手用大拇指的指腹擦掉了祥生嘴角的红色酱汁。</p><p>“真是的，这种事跟我说一下用餐巾纸擦掉就好了。”</p><p>“那是朋友之间的做法，这是男朋友之间的做法。”碧海说着把指头放进自己嘴里舔了舔。</p><p>大平祥生此时心里第五百遍发出自己的男朋友为什么这么会啊的感叹。</p><p>“对了，祥生之前不是说为之后在专栏里写什么内容苦恼吗，要不要试试把目光放到周边城市的小型夏日祭上。天神祭每年都是大阪夏日祭典的重头戏，不过地方上其实也有热闹的小型祭典。”</p><p>“sky你的想法不错诶。”</p><p>“后天下午我要回实家帮妈妈拿一些东西。要跟我一起回去吗，我家附近的神社每年这时候也会有夏日祭典。”</p><p>“要去要去！”</p><p>“那顺便在我家住一晚吧，我带你附近逛逛。”</p><p>“一言为定。后天下午我来找你。”</p><p>祥生跟着碧海坐了四十多分钟的电车来到了他的实家。从车站一路走回去的路上，经过了碧海以前读书的中学。</p><p>“啊好怀念，我也很久没有回来了。”</p><p>“那个那个，那家章鱼烧店，我以前放了学经常和同学在那里买吃的，吃完章鱼烧再去旁边那家店买柠檬茶喝。”</p><p>“因为吃太饱回家吃不下妈妈做的晚饭，被骂过。”</p><p>“我家往这里走，神社在那里，我们先回去一下吧。”</p><p>祥生顺着碧海手指的方向看过去，已经有几个的小孩子穿着浴衣在神社门口跑来跑去。</p><p>“这不是小海吗。”</p><p>“是夏川阿姨，好久不见。”在家附近遇见了金城家的邻居，碧海很有礼貌地和她打招呼。</p><p>“小海，妈妈还好吗？”</p><p>“托您的福，在冲绳生活得很好。”</p><p>“那就好，代我向她问好。哎呀，这位是…”</p><p>“这是我的男朋友，祥生。”</p><p>“长得好帅哦，像是模特一样呢。怎么没有穿浴衣来，今年的祭典好像格外热闹呢。”</p><p>祥生想起这是他第一次被碧海在人前介绍为“我的男朋友”，突然有点不好意思，拉了拉碧海的袖子然后微微鞠了一躬。</p><p>碧海家就是很普通的独栋两层民居，门外挂着黑底白字的牌子写着“金城”。</p><p>进屋后碧海让祥生自便，然后把他们两人的包放到了楼上的卧室里。祥生坐在沙发上自然地拿过一个抱枕抱在怀里，环顾四周，虽然已经很久没有人住了但还是看得出这是一个生活气息很浓重的温馨的家。祥生不由得想起来来到大阪工作之后也只回去实家两次收拾东西而已，因为害怕回想起以前和妈妈在一起生活时候的场景。</p><p>碧海下楼时发现祥生把下巴埋在抱枕里，不知道在想些什么。</p><p>“祥生，累了吗，要不要先休息一下再出门。”</p><p>“嗯，没关系，只是又想到了妈妈。和她坐在一张餐桌上吃饭的事情好像已经是很久很久以前了，我都快忘记了。”</p><p>碧海一把搂过祥生的肩膀捏了捏他的手臂：“以后就由我来陪祥生吃饭吧，想吃什么都可以，我都可以做给你吃。每次看到祥生坐在我面前大口吃东西的样子，我都感觉很幸福。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“最喜欢祥生了。”</p><p>“sky到底是怎么每次都能这么自然地说出喜欢的话的。”</p><p>“因为喜欢你，我就每天都想告诉你。”说着碧海侧过脸捋了捋祥生的前发，在他额头上轻轻落下一吻。</p><p>再出门时，碧海空着手，祥生也只背着他的相机，碧海顺势牵上了身边人的手。傍晚时分，神社门口已经点起了灯。神社虽小但是摊位也还是很多，炒面，章鱼烧，烤串，套圈，捞金鱼的摊位都一应俱全。神社里熙熙攘攘挤满了人，小心翼翼捧着装金鱼的小碗的小孩子，被爸妈抱在怀里用面具逗弄着的婴儿，小口地咬着苹果糖的结伴而来的少女，精心打扮过的穿着浴衣的情侣。</p><p>“祥生，你有没有吃过这个，我以前很喜欢这种小蛋糕，和朋友来祭典的时候总是买来吃。”</p><p>“吃过，好像在祭典上才会有呢。我喜欢原味的。”</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>刚拿到手的热气腾腾的小蛋糕，碧海就忍不住抓过一个丢进嘴里，结果被烫得吐出来不是咽下去也不是，只能张着嘴哈气。祥生看到了忍不住一边笑一边拿了个“呼呼”吹了几下才送进嘴里。碧海好不容易把小蛋糕咽了下去，立马又张嘴“啊——”，祥生一瞬间就明白了他的意思，虽然嘴上说着sky已经是大人了吧怎们还像小孩子一样，手上却还是给他“呼呼”吹了两下然后把小蛋糕喂到了他的嘴里。</p><p>“祥生喂得特别好吃。”说着他也学着祥生的样子，“呼呼”把小蛋糕吹凉了喂给了祥生。</p><p>祥生一边用手掩着嘴巴，一边笑得眼睛都眯了起来。</p><p>小型的夏日祭典虽然规模没有天神祭那么大，参加的人数没有天神祭那么多，也没有放花火，但是地元民特别热情，大家最后围着舞台一起跳舞的时候祭典被推上了最高潮。祥生被碧海搭着肩膀一起跳着舞，祥生看着碧海笨拙的样子忍不住笑出了声，被碧海反驳他在中学的时候还是会和朋友们一起跳的，只不过现在忘记了而已。</p><p>回到家，两人洗完澡后，碧海从背后搂着祥生把头放在他的肩膀上看着祥生翻看着自己相机里今天的成果。小心翼翼地捞上金鱼却在渔网破掉的一瞬间哭皱了脸的小男孩，在苹果糖摊位前两眼闪闪发光挑选着糖果的小女孩，在舞台上自信地带着大家跳着舞的一群中学生，神社的大门，神社里点着的灯，神社的各种摊位祥生也有好好照下来，还有碧海的背影，碧海吃着炒面时候的样子，碧海拿着一个狐狸的面具比着小树杈，碧海在玩套圈时丢出圆环的一瞬间，碧海给祥生赢了一盒布丁，祥生很开心地吃着的样子…</p><p>“这些照片要是被你们部长看到了，他一定会说，大平君，你不是去取材了吗，怎么尽是些夹带私货的照片。”看着碧海的模仿着自己上司说话的样子，祥生笑得前仰后合肚子痛。</p><p>“好了好了，不开玩笑了。既然都到我家来了，给你看看我妈妈最宝贵的相册，里面全都是我的照片。”</p><p>祥生接过碧海从书架上拿出来的三本相册，认真地翻看了起来。</p><p>三岁的碧海认真地喂着他的小兔子。</p><p>“嗯，我给这只兔子取过名字哦，叫ミルフィー，它死掉的时候我超伤心，把它埋在了花园里。”</p><p>五岁的碧海留着长发挥着自己的小拳头。</p><p>“我那时候可崇拜李小龙了，想要学武术，不过太调皮了，妈妈总是拿我没办法，明明是自己的孩子，可是却叫我troublemaker。”</p><p>十岁的碧海在自己的生日蛋糕面前比着小树杈。</p><p>“十岁的时候的生日礼物好像得到了一台游戏机，非常宝贝。”</p><p>十四岁的时候和足球部的朋友拍下的合照。</p><p>“中学的时候一直在踢足球，不过现在很久不踢了，虽然我是右利手，但是那时候我踢球的惯用脚是左脚。”</p><p>十八岁的时候和高中同学一起在文化祭上又唱又跳。</p><p>“啊，这是第一次在文化祭上作为主角出演，我们演的是The Greatest Showman，还拿到了最优秀赏。祥生看过这部电影吗，我超喜欢的，下次一起看吧。”</p><p>还有一些碧海和父母的照片，可以看出来有一张是居酒屋刚开业时碧海和父母在店门口拍下的合照，还有一张是已经成年的碧海搂着妈妈的肩膀在居酒屋门口拍下的照片，祥生留意了一下照片下面的日期，四年前。</p><p>“这是我二十岁的时候和妈妈一起拍的。我爸爸在我高中还没毕业的时候就去世了，那个时候开始妈妈也很辛苦一边又要照顾这家店一边又要照顾我，所以我高中毕业后就直接去帮妈妈的忙了，半年前我终于说服她回到冲绳生活，所以现在这家店就剩下我，飒太还有青山。”</p><p>“认识sky这么久第一次听你说起。sky经常夸我是个努力的人，其实sky也是，只是sky也不要太勉强自己了。”</p><p>“因为是爸爸留下来的店，所以妈妈拼了命都想守护好它，不想让妈妈太辛苦所以现在就由我来守护它吧。听到别人说我可以独当一面了，感觉是最大的认可。”</p><p>“我一直觉得sky很温柔，会安慰我鼓励我听我讲话。虽然sky看起来很成熟，但是如果有烦恼有困难的事情也要和我说，可以吗？不想只是sky单方面的陪在我身边。”说着祥生摸了摸碧海的头，就像碧海一直以来对祥生做的那样。碧海很乖巧地低下头迎合着祥生摸他头的手，像小狐狸一样眯起了眼睛，然后说了一句“嗯”。</p><p>看完相册后，碧海帮祥生整理床铺，然后在地上也打上了自己睡的地铺。祥生虽然坚持碧海和他一起睡床，但是还是被碧海以床太小为理由拒绝了。</p><p>“祥生你睡了吗？”</p><p>“没有，怎么了。”</p><p>“给我讲讲我没有遇到你之前的事吧，祥生小时候的事，祥生中学高中的时候都在做些什么，想知道。”</p><p>“大平祥生小时候很乖，是被人抱着就不会吵闹甚至马上就可以睡着的小孩…”</p><p>“中学的时候就是加入了棒球部的普通学生…”</p><p>“因为下垂眼经常在上课的时候被老师问「大平，你是困了吗？」，真是让人很苦恼，我明明也有在认真听课…”</p><p>“到了高中的时候迷上了跳舞，也和朋友们一起参加过各种舞蹈比赛，本来想继续学习舞蹈的，但是感觉一辈子靠跳舞为生的风险还是太大了，所以放弃了…”</p><p>“在美国读书的时候，很辛苦压力很大，周围也没什么朋友。在快要毕业的时候妈妈又去世了，那时候真的快崩溃了…”</p><p>“算了不说这些了，sky以后带你去我的实家玩吧，在京都的北面，是可以看到日本海吃到海鲜看到军舰的地方，夏天夜晚的天空还可以看到星星。”</p><p>“虽然这么说着但是sky去过冲绳，看过冲绳的海，一定会觉得没什么。”</p><p>“嗯不会，冲绳是冲绳，和祥生出生和成长的地方是不一样的。”</p><p>“再往西去一点就是天桥立，这可是日本三景之一，我觉得夏天和冬天的景色最好看，有机会想和sky一起去看…”</p><p>碧海听着祥生的描述，脑海里脑补出了软软的像团子一样的祥生被家人抱在怀里的样子，还有中学生祥生他戴着鸭舌帽跳舞时候的样子，果然关于祥生的一切都想知道。他在心里想着。</p><p>“sky，那个…你还是来床上睡吧。”</p><p>“我的床太小了，我怕挤到你。”</p><p>“那，那你可以抱着我睡的。”</p><p>祥生说出这句话的声音闷闷的，碧海敏锐地察觉到他应该是把自己包在被子里说出了这句话。既然自家男朋友都这么说了，也没有理由拒绝了。</p><p>碧海抱着自己的枕头，小心地掀开了包着祥生的被子，一起在床上躺了下来。祥生本来是背对着自己，他刚上床对方就翻了个身双手抱上了他的脖子。</p><p>“sky想不想做点其他事。”祥生把自己的脸埋在碧海的脖颈间轻轻地说。</p><p>“嗯？什么？”</p><p>“就是，就是情侣都会做的。”</p><p>“祥生如果不愿意的话没有关系。”这是祥生第一次离自己这么近，他们现在等于是毫无间隙地贴在一起，被子下面祥生的小腿还有意无意地蹭着自己的。碧海的心跳加速了，说不想做完全就是骗人的，但是还是想要先征得祥生的同意。</p><p>“我，我，我哪有说我不愿意了。”祥生说着松开了环着碧海的手翻了个身又面朝墙壁那边去了，拉过被子盖住了自己的半张脸。</p><p>碧海贴上去从后面搂住他的腰，鼻尖在祥生耳朵背后蹭了蹭。呼出的热气喷在祥生颈间让他不自觉地浑身一抖。</p><p>“祥生好敏感。”</p><p>碧海的手从祥生身后绕到前面，从衣摆下面伸进去，一路沿着光滑的皮肤摸到胸口的小红点。只是揉了揉乳尖就让祥生发出了细小的喘气声。碧海的另一只手拉下了祥生和自己的裤子，一边用手指撸动着祥生已经微微抬头的性器，一边把自己的下身在祥生的股缝间来回蹭着。第一次祥生低喘着释放了在了碧海手里。已经湿润的穴口上又被碧海抹上了自己的精液。</p><p>“如果痛的话跟我说我会停下来的。”</p><p>“嗯…”</p><p>第一次进入确实有一些困难，但是祥生咬着嘴唇没有让碧海停下来。碧海察觉到了祥生的忍耐，他慢慢地等着让祥生适应，然后就着穴道分泌出来的粘液开始缓慢地抽插。</p><p>“祥生，好喜欢你，喜欢到不行。”</p><p>“祥生是我的，不会让给任何人的。”</p><p>“想一直和sky在一起…”</p><p>“sky，好温柔…”</p><p>“祥生…祥生…”</p><p>碧海在身下人克制又舒服的呻吟声中直白地表露自己的情感，喜欢的话语仿佛说多少遍都不够，最后他们叫着对方的名字迎来了高潮。</p><p>第二天早上祥生睁开眼的时候发现碧海已经醒了正撑着头毫不避讳地用他细长的眼睛盯着自己。</p><p>“干嘛…偷看我睡觉…”祥生把自己往被子里缩了缩，马上就要只留下一丛翘起的金毛和惹人怜爱的下垂眼在被子外面了，白天和碧海如此的近距离仿佛要让他的脸颊烧起来了。</p><p>“早上好啊，男朋友。早餐想吃西式的还是日式的。”</p><p>“诶。”祥生猝不及防没想到对方会问出这个问题，“那，日式的。想吃碧海做的厚蛋烧。”</p><p>“没问题。”</p><p>碧海见祥生又闭上了眼睛，他伸手把祥生头顶翘起来的那丛金发压了下去。</p><p>“祥生，我一直想问…”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我们第一次见面的时候，你的同事为什么叫你布丁啊？”</p><p>“嗯，大概是因为我头发是金色的吧。我也不知道，突然有一天他们就开始这么叫了。”祥生把脑袋又往被子里缩了缩。</p><p>“但是祥生的脸软软的，很好亲，确实很像布丁。当然了这只有我知道。还有…”碧海伸出手捏了捏祥生的脸，祥生因为他的动作一下子睁开眼睛瞪了他一下。</p><p>“金城碧海，你好坏啊，讨厌死了。”祥生把手伸出被子推了推碧海捏在他脸上的手，却一个不留意被碧海又整个人拉进了怀里抱住。</p><p>两人又贴在一起温存了一会，才起来穿衣洗漱吃早饭。</p><p>敞亮的餐厅里，阳光透过与花园相连的走廊透进来。碧海把刚做好的厚蛋烧夹进正小口喝着味噌汤的祥生的碗里，他拿起筷子看着对面的人吃饭的样子，心里升腾起了一种仿佛已经和祥生在一起生活了十年的幸福感。</p><p>碧海曾经希望时间停留在那个有祥生有春风樱花的京都的春天里。现在他希望时间就这样过得慢一点，他还可以陪着祥生年复一年看过京都的春夏秋冬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几天之后，又是一年一度的天神祭，也正好是碧海和祥生认识的一周年。今年金城店长热闹的摊位上又多了一位穿着淡黄色浴衣的帮手。他把金发扎在脑后束起一个小揪揪，陪在店长身边时不时帮他擦擦汗给他递水喝。看到金城店长本来那张poker face上洋溢着只对着这个青年露出的笑容的人都在心里高喊kswl。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>碧海和祥生认识两周年的天神祭，金城店长今年没有再留在自己的摊位上。于是就有了矢野和青山两个人忙内忙外叫苦不迭的这番景象。而店长则终于穿上了自己那套点缀着金色叶片的绀色浴衣，牵着身边穿着素色带有紫藤图案浴衣的男友的手，流连在天神祭的各种有趣摊位上。当花火从天满宫上空炸开第一朵的时候，碧海捏了捏正在他身边专注地吃着苹果糖的祥生的手心，示意他抬头看。</p><p>听说近年来，每年天神祭都有吸引一百多万人的到来，能在两年前在这一百多万人中和大平祥生相遇，并且在两年后和他一起手牵着手看花火，金城碧海觉得是他25年人生中最幸福的事。身旁的祥生把拿在手上的苹果糖凑到碧海面前，示意他要不要也咬一口，碧海看着他因为舔糖果而变得亮晶晶的嘴唇，凑过自己的脸拉近了两人之间的距离。</p><p>“好甜啊，祥生。”碧海轻轻地在祥生嘴唇上亲了一下。</p><p>果然明年，后年，每年都想和祥生一起来。碧海看着天上的花火想着。</p><p>八月的时候，祥生先前拍摄的照片在知名的摄影大赛上获了奖，本来就靠着旅行杂志上的照片在圈内小有名气的祥生顺势被邀请举办一个小型摄影展。因此，原本祥生和碧海一起去贵船神社的计划也只能暂时搁置。整个盂兰盆节的假期，碧海也没有和祥生见上几面，多半时候只靠着在LINE上的只言片语维持着联系。祥生忙起来的时候连LINE都是长时间处于“未读”状态。在这两年里，碧海早就习惯了在截稿日的那几天见不到祥生，但是忙完了截稿日又会在傍晚的店门口捡一个筋疲力竭等着吃到碧海做的蛋包饭来恢复体力的祥生。而像这次一样在假期都忙到没有时间回复还是头一次。</p><p>「祥生，有空了可以见一面吗」 [未读]</p><p>「很想你。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。」[未读]</p><p>「在你公司附近或者你家见面都可以，晚上也可以，我可以把店先交给青山他们的」 [未读]</p><p>「最近好像忙到连消息都没有办法看到（ ｉ _ ｉ ）祥生有按时吃饭吗？休息得好吗？」 [未读]</p><p>「工作上的事还顺利吗？」[未读]</p><p>金城碧海第一百次拿出手机来查看LINE的消息，又第一百次叹了一口气把手机放回了口袋。</p><p>忙完一个晚上把店门关了后，睡觉前碧海照例给祥生发了晚安的消息。</p><p>「祥生，今天一天也辛苦了，晚安（￣+ー￣）」[未读]</p><p>第二天早上碧海终于收到了祥生的回复。</p><p>「sky早安！！！✨☀️」</p><p>「对不起，让你担心了😞我也很想你」</p><p>「一切都很顺利」</p><p>「好想吃sky做的蛋包饭还有饺子啊、 、 🤤」</p><p>「但是好像还要再忙几天，对不起！」</p><p>「今天下午你开店前可以见一面吗？」</p><p>「两点在大阪城公园老地方等你」</p><p>「有很重要的事想要告诉你」</p><p>「爱你的祥生✨👼🦋」</p><p>看到祥生在LINE上的回复碧海一下子精神了，虽然距离“下午”还有好几个小时，但是碧海已经迫不及待地准备起了午饭，仿佛只要吃完午饭就能早点到“下午”似的。虽然并不知道下午祥生有多久可以和自己见面，来不来得及一起吃点东西之类的，碧海还是简单捏了几个饭团打算带给祥生。</p><p>下午两点碧海来到大阪城公园的时候，远远就看到祥生坐在庭院的长椅上，正出神地看着远处在草坪上野餐的一家人。</p><p>“祥生。”碧海走近他，拿出装着饭团的便当袋在他眼前晃了晃，祥生立马反应了过来收回了目光。</p><p>“sky！”祥生几乎是跳起来钻进了碧海的怀里。碧海之前发现，祥生和人拥抱的时候总喜欢把自己缩成小小一团投进对方的怀里。此时他正把金色的脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上，“想你了sky。”这么众目睽睽之下被抱着，碧海反而成了有点不好意思的那个。</p><p>“祥生，吃过饭了吗，给你带了饭团，不介意的话就坐着吃一点吧。”</p><p>“谢谢sky！想吃饺子了，但是sky捏的饭团我也喜欢，有sky的味道。”祥生笑着就从袋子里拿起一个饭团撕开保鲜膜吃了起来。</p><p>碧海看着正专心吃饭团的祥生，不自觉地伸出手指蹭了蹭他的脸颊，感觉好像瘦了那么一点。</p><p>“嗯？怎么了？”祥生随着他的动作忽地抬起头，一双下垂眼此时显得特别无辜。</p><p>“没什么，嘴角沾到米粒了。”说着碧海把从祥生嘴角摘下来米粒放进了自己嘴巴里。</p><p>祥生的脸又瞬间泛上了一层淡粉色，虽然这样的动作在他们之间发生过很多次，但是祥生还是没有习惯过。</p><p>“真是的，跟我说一下用纸巾擦掉就好了…”</p><p>吃完饭团后，他们在庭院里漫无目的地走着。碧海有很多事想问祥生，他最近几天都吃的什么啦，自己做饭还是点外卖啦，摄影展筹备得怎么样啦，杂志社的事还能一起忙得过来吗之类的，但是看到祥生后这些问题还都是堵在了喉咙口。碧海是一个喜欢一个人就要每天都说出来告诉对方的人，但是不见祥生的这几天里，虽然天天会给他发LINE，但是真的见到祥生后，总感觉产生了那么一点点的距离感。这种感觉突然让碧海很不安，他可能已经习惯了每天从背后搂着祥生把下巴搁在他的肩膀上告诉他“我喜欢你”而不是像今天这样祥生像是十天半个月没见他一样扑进他的怀里告诉他“我很想你”。就在他努力想要调和一下他们之间的气氛时候，祥生滔滔不绝地开始讲他即将举办的摄影展的事情。</p><p>“连以前我在美国留学时候拍的照片也可以展出。”</p><p>“不过啦，重点还是我在京都拍的照片。”</p><p>“琉璃光院，贵船神社，岚山，鸭川，还有知恩院，建仁寺的红叶之类的。”</p><p>“还有一些在取材间隙拍下的，也能展出真是太好了。之前还去吉田寮取材了一次，简直不可思议…”</p><p>“想要sky也来看一看。这是我的第一次摄影展，也算是实现了我的一个梦想。”</p><p>听到“贵船神社”四个字碧海还是有些嫉妒，毕竟之前他们约好了盂兰盆节假期要一起去贵船神社吃流水素面的，但是计划一旦被搁置后仿佛就看不到了头。</p><p>“还有，sky…”祥生走在碧海的前面，见身后的人一直没有说话，他忽然转过身来，主动拉起了碧海的手，“想告诉你的重要的事其实是有一个去东京工作的机会，我已经答应了，你会支持我的对吧。”</p><p>“东京？是祥生被提拔去东京的本社工作了吗？”听到祥生的话，一直垂着头的碧海终于反应了过来。</p><p>“其实也不是，是东京最大的旅行时尚杂志Hinako，之前因为工作上的事稍微和他们有些接触，我告诉过你的吧。然后他们一直也有在关注我拍的照片还有我做的专栏企划，上周他们发邮件和我说如果愿意的话可以去那边工作。”</p><p>“摄影展的事情不是还没有结束，祥生什么时候要去东京，会很快吗？这里的工作怎么办？”听到祥生的这些话，碧海的第一反应是为祥生高兴，但是下一秒脑子又乱作一团，一系列的问题都跑到了碧海的嘴边。</p><p>“嗯…忙完摄影展再加上和这边编辑部交接的事做完后，下下个月可能就要过去了。”</p><p>“祥生…”碧海回握住了祥生的手，一步上前抱紧了祥生生怕他现在就会消失在自己面前。</p><p>“祥生，你可以留下来吗。我不介意你是在东京的公司工作，还是在大阪的公司工作，只是想要祥生留在我身边可以吗？”碧海觉得刚刚见到祥生后心里生出的不安本来只是一块投在平静水面的小石块，此时此刻内心却翻腾起了不小的水花。他立马脱口而出的完全是当下最真实的想法，但是说出口后他才意识到这种好像把祥生当作自己所有物一眼的话听起来很给对方压力。</p><p>“不是，祥生，我的意思是…”他松开了祥生，双手放在他的肩膀，祥生此时抬起头迎上了碧海的目光，他可以察觉到碧海的眼底映着一些复杂的情绪。</p><p>在和祥生正式开始交往的一年多里，碧海自认为自己总是很积极地对待着这段关系。祥生在精神上可能要比他稍微脆弱一点，所以他时常会关注和确认身边人的情绪，但是现在自己却成了无法说服自己的那个人。虽然自己总是被人夸有着可以很快能独当一面的性格，有着较同龄人更加成熟的处事方法，但是内心深处可能还是埋藏着不经常表露出来的幼稚和冲动的一面。</p><p>“嗯，sky的意思我明白，但是你知道我不可能放弃这次的机会，我一直以来这么努力工作就是为了去更高的地方。我以前一直想去东京的本社工作，因为在东京会有更好地发展。Hinako涉足的方面有很多，旅行，时尚，美容，在那里可以学到更多的东西也有更多的机会。虽然是一个挑战，但是我想试一试，我已经25岁了，如果放弃了这次机会以后可能就没有了…”</p><p>“见不到祥生的日子里都会感觉很寂寞，就算在LINE上发送消息也会觉得有距离感和时差感，虽然直接这么说出口很不好意思但是祥生你知道我是喜欢一个人就想要每天见到他告诉他我喜欢你的类型。”虽然碧海平时有时候也会在祥生面前像小孩字一样撒娇，但是此时面前人说出这些话，祥生才有了他其实真的比我还小的实感。</p><p>“谢谢你sky，我一直都知道，每次听到你这么说都会觉得很幸福，我也很喜欢sky。”祥生伸出手拢着碧海的脸颊，然后亲了他一下，“东京和大阪坐新干线两个半小时就可以到了，休息日我可以常常回来。也许在新的公司有时候也会负责跟关西有关的企划呢，那就算是趁着职务之便我也能溜回来和sky见面。sky每天要开店很辛苦，但是不忙的时候也到东京来看我吧，之前不是一直说着想要去看看天空树吗，等我熟悉了又可以带着你在东京玩了。sky曾经说过自己是乖乖跟着祥生派的对吧。”</p><p>“嗯…”</p><p>“对不起，sky，让你担心了…”</p><p>听到这句话，碧海的内心感觉有一点点刺痛。</p><p>“祥生不要说这种话。毕竟去东京工作一直是你的梦想，这么看来果然伏见稻荷大社还是很灵对吧。我以前说过希望祥生的愿望都可以实现也不是开玩笑的，现在祥生被人邀请开摄影展，还可以得到去东京工作的机会，这些都是周围人对你的肯定，你一定很开心。祥生开心的话我也会很开心，我会一直支持祥生的。”碧海一边对祥生说着，一边冷静下来也在心里安慰自己。</p><p>“还有，对不起刚刚说了那些像是祥生只是我一个人的所有物一样的话。我也已经25岁了，也该说一些成熟的话才对吧。我知道在祥生心里幸福不仅仅是和喜欢的人待在一起，还有做自己喜欢的工作，完成自己的梦想，让你的妈妈骄傲。是祥生的话，你做什么我都会支持你陪在你身边的，我以前这么答应过你，我不会食言。”</p><p>“说什么呢，能听到sky这样说我很开心。刚刚我都担心你会不会直接说我们分手吧之类的话了，或者要是sky很冷淡地说「好的你去吧，再见」我可能都要当场在这里哭出来了。”祥生长舒了一口气，伸手摸了摸sky的头顶，“见不到sky的日子里如果我给你发很多LINE，你不要嫌我烦啊，还有sky也要给我发很多消息，要跟我视频，要跟我打电话，如果你不来找我我也会很寂寞的。有困难的事也要和我说，每天也不要太辛苦了，忙不过来的话就再招几个帮手吧。”</p><p>“嗯，祥生也是。”</p><p>突然祥生像是想起了什么一样捂着脸低声笑了起来。</p><p>“怎么了？”碧海一脸疑惑地看着他。</p><p>“只是想起有一次因为在泡澡没有接sky的电话，就给我发了很多消息吧，甚至还以为我是不是熬夜太辛苦晕倒在家里了。”</p><p>“啊真是的，祥生怎么还记着这件事，怪尴尬的。”碧海的记忆也被勾了起来，不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻子。</p><p>“没有，急躁起来的sky很可爱，所以记着。家里的备用钥匙也是因为这件事才给你的。”</p><p>“还不是因为你工作起来都很拼命。如果真的发生那种事的话，我可是要成为第一个冲过来救你的人。就算祥生到了东京，有了麻烦，我也会第一个飞过来你身边的，因为，我是sky！”看到碧海又和往常一样状态开起了玩笑，祥生打心底松了一口气。</p><p>“sky我们再去那边走走吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>因为大阪城公园就在碧海的居酒屋附近，所以以前他们有很多短暂的约会都在这里度过。天守阁总是聚集着很多旅行团，他们更喜欢和天守阁隔着一条护城河的西之丸庭院。这里常可以看见坐在长椅上分享耳机的情侣，在草坪上随心野餐的家族，互相搀扶着散步的老夫老妻。碧海走在祥生身边，脑内闪回过许多和祥生在这里度过的时光。有一次祥生远远地就看到了迎面被牵着走来的一条金色小狗狗，立马小跑过去蹲下来和它打招呼，祥生笑傲眼睛都眯成了一条缝握着小狗的爪子回过头假装向碧海打招呼。那个瞬间碧海觉得祥生也像一条超级可爱的小狗狗，还是身上毛茸茸摸起来很顺手的那种，挠挠下巴就会笑得眼睛都闭了起来。也许是摄影师的习惯，祥生出门都会顺手拿着相机，碧海一直以来只有空手出门的习惯，所以这些让他心动的祥生的瞬间只能被他悄悄藏进心里那个叫做“天呐我的男朋友好可爱”的小格子里，反过来，祥生的相机还有手机相册里却到处都是和碧海一起约会一起生活的点点滴滴。</p><p>回过神来的时候，祥生已经从碧海身边跑去了远处的花丛里，正低头把相机镜头对着开得正艳的杜鹃花。</p><p>夏天的西之丸庭院总是可以随处可以看到盛开的杜鹃花。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在碧海心里夏天总是如此短暂，从小学开始就是如此，今年也是。在京都的叶片又悄无声息地染上了红色的季节，他还是在新干线站台送走了祥生。</p><p>祥生离开的第一个月。视频和打电话的时候碧海总是兴奋地听祥生说着又见到了哪个哪个仰慕的摄影师，哪个哪个有名的同行，有时又是祥生细数着东京的工作和大阪的不同之处，当然也会有烦恼于周旋在大公司复杂的人际关系之中的倾诉。碧海总是安静地听着，在祥生一脸抱歉地说着“sky对不起哦，都是我一个人在说”的时候摇摇头，安慰着祥生，叮嘱他要好好照顾自己。果然隔着屏幕也想上手揉一揉祥生金色的脑袋啊，碧海在心里叹了口气。</p><p>祥生离开后的第一次新年，碧海主动提出自己到东京陪祥生一直过新年。两人一起分享一个迟到的圣诞蛋糕，去祥生住处附近的小神社初诣，最后祥生在东京站的站台上送走碧海。碧海和祥生一起度过了奢侈的四天。</p><p>祥生确实每两个礼拜左右就会在休息日回来，待上一两天。碧海会陪祥生回家收拾一些需要带走的行李，他们坐在大阪城公园的长椅上听着新发现的宝藏音乐晒着太阳，窝在家里打游戏，在晚饭后一起看一部碧海挑选的电影。太累的时候祥生会在电影还没结束的时候就枕着碧海的膝盖睡着了，碧海调低了电视的声音，端详着祥生的睡脸，生怕会吵醒这个不小心落在人间的天使。</p><p>通过LINE传达的十句“我想你我爱你”都比不上见面过后一个热烈的拥抱，碧海一直是这么想的。他和祥生在关门之后的居酒屋吧台边亲吻，在卧室里柔和的小夜灯灯光下做爱。碧海的胸膛紧贴着祥生的后背，在把炙热的精液全都射进祥生体内的同时安慰自己一两天的如胶似漆可以填补几个礼拜见不上面的空虚寂寞。碧海小心翼翼地用指尖抚过睡在他身边的人的脸庞，看他平稳地呼吸着。在东京工作和生活的祥生，此刻好近又感觉好远。如果祥生可以一直留在我身边就好了，碧海这样想着。</p><p>祥生变得珍惜每一次和碧海一起吃饭的时间，因为他知道回到东京后，繁忙的工作间隙里喂饱自己的多半是咖啡，沙拉，和各种速食，就算在银座的高级寿司店用餐，也是带着应酬的性质，本该是放松的晚饭时光，却也要时刻神经紧绷。但是碧海不知道这些，因为祥生没有告诉他。碧海在LINE上知道的只是他东京生活的一隅而已，和那些被上传到祥生ins的照片一样，取材时候的风景照，公园里偶遇的小猫咪小狗狗，蛋糕店的新甜品，餐厅的精致摆盘。每次祥生在ins上上传了新照片，手机上很快就会收到提醒——_sky_kinjo_jp点了一个小心心。最近和碧海视频时，偶尔不由自主脱口而出的工作上的抱怨，也会很快被自己带离到其他话题上，像是下个礼拜又可以去哪个附近的城市出差取材，自由之丘有名的甜品店又邀请他们来做专题所以可以吃甜食吃到饱之类的。祥生开始变得尽量想隐藏起自己生活里不那么光鲜的一面，不想让碧海太过担心。一个人在东京生活的心境似乎又回到了五年前在美国时一样。明明焦虑无助，却又因为不想带来麻烦所以不向身边的人伸出手，只是自己一个人默默地承受着。</p><p>有一次祥生因为杂志社要参加一个在关西举办的书展又回到了大阪，和碧海约定了一起吃晚饭。碧海在祥生住的酒店一楼的咖啡厅等他。远远地就看到祥生和几个男男女女有说有笑地一起下了电梯，应该是他的同事。祥生穿着西装打着领带，那是碧海第一次见到他穿着那么正式的服装的样子。本来经常散开在祥生眼前的前发被他用发胶好好地固定了起来。祥生以前左耳总是会戴不同的耳饰，比如他们第一次见面时候他带着那个一闪一闪的蓝色小月亮，现在也很难再看到了。</p><p>也许在碧海心里，祥生永远是第一次见面的那个夏天，穿着浴衣和木屐在他面前转着圈的样子。但是在碧海看来夏天总是短暂的，此时此刻他心里有一种像是某个午后蝉鸣突然消失了一样空落落的感觉。</p><p>樱花开过之后随之而来的就是祥生的生日。</p><p>“sky对不起，因为组里跟着我的一个孩子的失误，原本可以刊登的照片这次大概拿不到授权许可了，总之就是很难办，马上就要开紧急对策会议，后天大概回不来了。对不起…”</p><p>接到祥生电话的时候碧海正在蛋糕店想要提前预定一个生日蛋糕后天给祥生一个惊喜。</p><p>“嗯没关系的，这也是没办法的事。等下周有空再回来吧，或者我过去看你也可以。”</p><p>“店里也很忙吧，sky走不开的话没有关系，不用勉强。”</p><p>“那现在提前对祥生说一句生日快乐，虽然没有蛋糕总觉得不是很正式的样子。你有空的话要自己买蛋糕吃，就算是小块的也可以，吃了甜食可以高兴起来。”</p><p>“最近在节食，甜食都不能吃呢。而且一吃就容易长痘痘。不过碧海放心，我有在好好照顾自己。”</p><p>”诶，怎么又在节食。最近压力很大吗？三餐还是要按时吃，吃饱肚子大脑才可以运转起来。”</p><p>“sky不用担心，只是有时候忙起来会没什么食欲。不过我知道啦，晚上能按时下班回家的话还是会自己做饭吃的，只是你知道的，我做饭的技术，那种时候就会想，真想吃到碧海做的蛋包饭和饺子啊。”</p><p>“你再这么说话我都想立马飞过来给你做饭吃了。”</p><p>“知道啦，因为你是sky嘛。sky也要照顾好自己。”</p><p>“嗯。祥生，今天也很喜欢你。”</p><p>“知道了啦sky。”</p><p>几天后碧海在居酒屋外贴了临时休息的告示，买了去东京的新干线车票，带着之前就想预定的蛋糕准备去东京给祥生一个惊喜。之前新年过来的时候就收到了祥生给的备用钥匙，所以出了东京站碧海就直奔祥生家。不知道祥生今天几点会回来，总之先做好晚饭等他回来好了。碧海小心翼翼地护着蛋糕坐在东京的电车上，想象着晚上祥生看到蛋糕和自己做的的蛋包饭时候惊讶的样子，不自觉地笑了。</p><p>祥生在东京租的房子不是很大，甚至比他在大阪的家还要再小一点，但是平时收拾得很干净，现在唯有祥生的工作区域一堆资料凌乱地散开在桌子上，电脑屏幕上也杂乱无章地粘着很多五颜六色的便利贴，上面写的日期和一些碧海看不懂的专业术语。虽然看起来不整洁的样子让人很难受，碧海本着尊重祥生的意思还是没有出手收拾。祥生，一直都是任何工作都要做到完美，努力过头的样子，今天就好好犒劳他一下吧，碧海心里这样想着。</p><p>7点，8点，9点…碧海坐在沙发上无聊地翻着电视节目，却一直没有见祥生回来。</p><p>10点过后，碧海把已经冷掉的饭菜盖上保鲜膜，把蛋糕先放进了冰箱里，刚做完这一切就听到了钥匙插进房门的声音。</p><p>“古川社长，我家是这个门啦。”</p><p>门打开了，是熟悉的祥生的声音，但是一同传进来的还有另外一个陌生的男声。</p><p>“大平君我没有喝多，我觉得我们还能再去一家。”</p><p>“社长，一会还是我帮你叫出租车回家吧。”</p><p>碧海跑到玄关，此时他眼前站的是他亲爱的祥生，和一个明显喝了酒的四五十岁的中年大叔。</p><p>“祥生…”顿时碧海口中的“祥生，欢迎回来”被堵了一半在喉咙里。</p><p>“sky？你怎么在这里。”</p><p>“祥生，欢迎回来。”碧海换上了一张poker face装作平静地说完了这句话，然后目光紧紧盯在了那个被祥生叫做“社长”的人身上。</p><p>“哎呀，原来大平君有一起住的人啊。”大叔向玄关前又迈了一步，手上不知轻重地一把拍在了碧海的肩膀上，“长得还挺帅的，要不要考虑来我们公司做模特啊哈哈。”说着还想上手摸一把碧海的脸，碧海往里侧了下身，躲开了那只手。</p><p>祥生见状赶紧出来打圆场：“不是的，社长，这是我从大阪来的朋友，我好像忘记了他今天要过来。”祥生脸上挤出了一个尴尬的笑容，“那社长真是不好意思，我把伴手礼拿给您，今天就先送你您回家吧。改天有空到公司来我给您看那本摄影集怎么样。”</p><p>听到“大阪来的朋友”几个字，碧海不由自主地皱了皱眉头。</p><p>“当然没关系了，大平君，正好过几天你们社长约了我吃午饭，到时候你也来。”</p><p>祥生满口答应着然后拿起了摆在玄关的一个精致的纸袋。“社长，这就是我说的伴手礼，果然是早上出门太匆忙忘在这里了。”说着祥生把纸袋递了过去，大叔接过纸袋的时候还顺带摸了一把祥生的手。祥生脸上的笑容依旧尴尬地凝固着抽回了自己的手，然后扶着他掉头走出了家门，碧海的视线始终没有离开这个被叫做“社长”的男人揽在祥生腰上的那只手上。直到大门“啪”的一下又阖了起来，两人的背影和说话的声音又被隔在了门外。</p><p>祥生再次打开家门时，看到碧海还是和先前一样站在玄关，双手抱臂。</p><p>“sky今天怎么过来了，也没有提前和我说一下，吃过晚饭了吗。”祥生一边说着一边在碧海的注视下换了拖鞋走进了家里。</p><p>“那个大叔是谁。”</p><p>“和我们杂志有合作关系的公司的社长，今天来公司谈完合作项目一定要我陪他吃晚饭。”说着祥生转过头，朝着碧海双手合十，“对不起哦sky，早知道你要来的话，我就不去了。上周没有回来真的很对不起。”</p><p>“你经常和他一起出去吃饭吗，你们还喝酒了。”碧海听得出祥生的声音里满是疲惫，但是他还是没有绕开这个话题。祥生把脱掉的外套挂了起来，然后走进了卧室，碧海跟在他后面也走了进去。</p><p>“也就上次社长带我和他一起吃了一次饭而已，这次是第二次。”</p><p>“可是你们好像很熟的样子。”碧海从一开始就没有收起自己充满着醋意的语气。</p><p>“sky我想先洗澡睡了。你明天要回去吗？还是待几天，可是我明天一早还要去公司开会…”</p><p>后面的话碧海根本没有听进去，他向前一步走近祥生一把从背后抱住了他。碧海用嘴唇蹭过祥生的颈窝，又向上去寻找他的嘴唇，亲着他的嘴角，口中呢喃着“祥生，我很想你”之类的话，环着祥生腰的手又不由自主地收紧了。</p><p>“嗯，sky，我知道。”祥生的手摸上碧海的手掰开他紧紧环住自己的手，转身给了他一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“我现在可以去洗澡了吗？”</p><p>祥生急切地想要从碧海怀里挣脱出来的动作突然激怒了身后的人。碧海一把扯过祥生的手腕把他转过身来按在墙上，盯着祥生的眼睛里带着的怒气比刚刚更加明显了。</p><p>“sky…你干嘛，放开，弄痛我的手了…”</p><p>碧海不为所动，反而直接俯身用力吻住了眼前人。两人的唇瓣相触，碧海捏住了祥生的下巴，不再像以往一样是温柔的浅吻。碧海直接伸出舌头勾住了祥生的舌头，被迫的交缠和推拉，碧海急切地想要掠夺祥生口中的空气似的。突如其来的进攻让祥生只能发出“呜呜”的声音。在他们口舌之间的空气快要消失殆尽时碧海才放过了祥生的嘴唇。祥生喘着气，眼角都憋出了一点泪水。碧海松开扣着祥生下巴的手，往下想要去解祥生的皮带。祥生被眼前这个浑身散发着攻击性的碧海笼罩着动弹不得，伸出手轻轻抵在了碧海的胸前，然而也是徒劳。</p><p>“sky…我今天真的很累了...”</p><p>话还没说完，碧海已经把祥生推到了床上。他从裤腰里直接扯出祥生的衬衣下摆，一边向上推一边舔吻着祥生暴露在空气中的皮肤。碧海的手指揉捏着祥生胸前的小红点，然后又埋头把那两点含在嘴里吮吸。祥生嘴里发出细碎的呻吟，在碧海身下挣扎扭动着身体，碧海的尖齿因为祥生的动作擦过他的乳尖，让祥生倒抽了一口气。碧海向下扯掉了祥生的裤子，在对祥生敏感的大腿内侧落下细密的吻后，一口含住了祥生的性器，一边手指也在因为突然暴露在空气中而收缩着的穴口上按压着。</p><p>“啊…停下…sky…”</p><p>碧海继续着自己的动作，祥生的性器已经被舔得湿淋淋的，但是底下的小穴还是因为祥生紧绷着身体无法放松下来只能勉强接纳碧海的指尖而已。碧海解开裤子的拉链，把祥生翻过身来保持着跪趴着的姿势，用手扶住自己的性器来回撸了几下直接就想插进祥生身体里。</p><p>“不要…sky…好痛，sky你弄痛我了…”因为痛感祥生忍不住抬起头叫了出来，他回过头去用湿漉漉的下垂眼看着面无表情的碧海，嘴里语无伦次地说着。</p><p>碧海一只手扣着祥生的胯部，还有一只手拉过他的一条手臂背在身后。失去了一个支撑点的祥生，俯身向床上倒去，一侧的脸颊无力地贴在床单上，臀部被扣着抬高接受着来自身后人的猛烈撞击。原本就没有舒展开来的身体更加紧张，祥生一瞬间觉得自己要被撕裂了要被贯穿了。</p><p>碧海，明明是个温柔的人…祥生想着，视线被泪水模糊了。</p><p>“痛…好痛，sky…停下，不要…”祥生的声音都带上了哭腔，本就疲累的身体现在更是浑身无力动弹不得。</p><p>“痛吗祥生，我们有多久没做了，你以前不是很喜欢这样的吗，是不是。”碧海丝毫不在意祥生的哀求，他拉着祥生的手臂把他从床上扯起来靠近自己，衔着祥生的脖颈在上面吮出了好几个红痕，“你能忍受被那种恶心的大叔吃豆腐，现在却嫌我把你弄痛了。”</p><p>祥生听着这些尖锐的话语，就好像在他心上撕开了一道裂口。</p><p>碧海一边用力地抽插着，一边套弄着祥生的性器，祥生的小穴终于慢慢地有了粘液的润滑，不再是干涩的抽插让他稍微感觉好了一些。迟来的快感从下腹蔓延了上来，但是祥生还是感觉心里好痛。他呜咽着没有办法发出其他声音。他能感觉到碧海在他身体里横冲直撞的野蛮力道，但是感觉不到以往性事中碧海向他散发出来的爱意。</p><p>“祥生是我的，不会让给任何人…”</p><p>“想要把祥生留在我身边…”</p><p>“我真的很喜欢祥生…所以不要离开我好不好…”</p><p>意识模糊之中，祥生只能听到碧海在他耳边不停地说着。</p><p>碧海高潮的时候从后面紧紧搂着祥生的肩膀，想要看着他的脸，但是祥生一声不吭两只手紧紧拽着床单把自己的脸埋在枕头里。他不想看到现在这个不再温柔对待自己的碧海，也不想让碧海看到自己的眼泪把枕头打湿一片的样子。</p><p>高潮过后碧海抱着祥生在床上躺下来，他轻轻抚摩着亲吻着祥生的后背，终于找回了一点理智。</p><p>“祥生…对不起，我抱你去洗澡，可以吗？”</p><p>“sky你出去，不要碰我。”</p><p>“祥生…”</p><p>“我不想和你讲话。”</p><p>祥生的肩膀向后拱了拱仿佛想要推开碧海搭在自己肩膀上的手，然后拉过被子把自己整个埋了起来。</p><p>整晚碧海躺在客厅的沙发上难以入眠，他时刻关注着祥生的房间里没有没有什么动静过。半夜祥生终于打开了房门，没过多久浴室里响起了淋浴的声音。碧海从沙发上起身，脚步放轻走到浴室门口，想要叩门的手却在听到里面传来祥生的抽泣声时愣得悬在了半空中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>碧海想起祥生昨晚说今天早上就要去开会，所以他一早起来做好了早饭摆在桌面上，想要好好地为昨晚的事道歉。</p><p>穿着高领的祥生终于出现在了碧海面前，他今天戴着一副框镜试图遮盖自己的黑眼圈。祥生没有在餐桌上坐下，而是径直来到厨房给自己冲了一杯咖啡。</p><p>“祥生，把早饭吃了吧，我做了你喜欢吃的厚蛋烧。”</p><p>“没有胃口。”</p><p>“你一会还要去开会，光喝咖啡怎么能行。”</p><p>“sky你不要管我！”祥生突然提高了音量，把咖啡杯拍在了厨房的台面上，褐色的液体顺着杯身流到台面上然后蔓延了开来，祥生一直以为积压在心里的感情也像决堤了一样。</p><p>“祥生…”碧海被祥生突如其来的动作吓了一跳。</p><p>“sky你以为现在很多事情都是我愿意做的吗。有些应酬社长让你一起去根本没有理由拒绝，还有一些拿不到赞助就完不成的企划，明明精心策划了很久又怎么忍心让它付诸东流，还有其他同事都比你优秀，不更加努力工作根本不行，做不出有创意的东西就等着被淘汰，明明是想要在这里得到提升的，怎么可以这么快就被别人比下去。”</p><p>“祥生既然在这里不开心的话，回到大阪来吧。”碧海叹了一口气，“之前我就说过我不在乎你在东京的公司工作还是在大阪的公司工作，我喜欢的只是大平祥生而已，和他做什么工作，在哪里工作都毫无关系。”</p><p>“来到东京后如果再灰溜溜地回去，就输了。这是绝不会发生的事情。就算在这里再苦再累，我也会坚持下去，因为当初这是我自己选择的路，怎么也要走下去。”祥生一边说着一边胡乱扯了一些厨房用纸，擦拭着溢出在台面上的咖啡。</p><p>“但是我不想看到祥生这么痛苦和烦恼。或许暂且离开这一行比较好，你想留在家里也好，想来居酒屋帮忙也好，休息的时候我们也可以一起去旅行。祥生就算不工作的话也完全没问题。”</p><p>“sky你总是这样，不由自主地就会说出这种话。以前也是，现在也是，我不是你的所有物，既然我以前不会因为你让我留在你身边我就留下来，现在我也不会因为你叫我回大阪去我就跟着你回去。不要替我安排我的生活，你什么都不明白。”</p><p>祥生最后的那句“你什么都不明白”刺激到了碧海，他猛地一下站了起来，绕过餐桌走祥生面前。拉过他还在擦着台面的手，被迫他转过身来与自己对视。</p><p>“我倒是也想明白，想多知道一些你的工作，你在东京的生活，只要是关于祥生的事都想知道。你们的每一期杂志都会买，然后看着上面你拍的照片，你写的东西，都会觉的祥生的工作果然很厉害。打电话的时候你总是说着好的事，开心的事，偶尔察觉出了你消极的情绪也担心多问几句会给你压力，想着你准备好了的时候自然会说。结果到最后我们的距离还是越来越远。我也忍耐得很辛苦，一直想着你是在东京有了其他可以依靠的喜欢的人了吗，所以什么都不跟我说了。”</p><p>碧海说到最后嘴角不自觉地耷拉了下来，但是仅有一秒后他又变回了一张poker face。</p><p>“昨天也是，如果我没有来，你是不是就要邀请那个大叔进家里来了，你们之间发生的事情可不只是看看摄影集这么简单吧。你来到东京以后，我们之间的关系到底变成了什么样了，我还是你男朋友吗。祥生你在更大的城市，更好的公司里，遇见了更优秀的人，就开始把大阪的穷小子当成是你的炮友了，是吧。”</p><p>“金城碧海，你太过分了，你怎么可以这样说。”祥生听着碧海的话嘴唇发抖，眼泪又憋在了眼角，忍不住转过身去，“我们还是分开吧。”</p><p>“你终于说出口了，这句话。祥生你以前说过，「为了去到更高的地方，偶尔也要有一点牺牲」，看来是我碍事了。”</p><p>碧海沉默地收拾着背包，然后一言不发地离开了祥生家。</p><p>那一整天祥生都精神恍惚，开会的时候新的企划方案也没有听进去，去到取材现场的时候才发现自己带错了镜头。同事拍着他的肩膀问他要不要请假回家休息的时候，他也只能无奈地笑着摇了摇头轻描淡写地说了句“没事”。</p><p>晚上祥生回到家，餐桌上还是一如早上时候的样子。只是饭菜早已变成了冷掉的味噌汤和厚蛋烧，就像碧海和祥生之间的感情一夜之间就发生了翻天覆地的变化。祥生打开冰箱，里面还好好地摆着碧海给他做的蛋包饭和带来给他惊喜的生日蛋糕。</p><p>祥生把厚蛋烧和蛋包饭热了热然后一个人吃起了晚饭，这也许是最近这几天自己第一次这么正式地吃一次晚饭。原本自己对面还应该坐着一个自己最爱的人，可是现在却空着一张椅子，什么也没有。</p><p>祥生想起以前自己看过的一部外国电影，“我们出现又消失，我们对有些人来说很重要，可我们又只是擦肩而过…”电影里的一个人物这么说着，然后男主举起了酒杯说：“让我们敬那些和我们擦肩而过的人。”以前祥生觉得外国人为何如此豁达，能笑着说出这样的话然后若无其事地碰杯，现在他依旧这么觉得。虽然自己是那个说出“我们还是分开吧”的人，但是经过了一天他依旧无法坦然地接受碧海离开了这个事实，其实也无法说清楚到底是“碧海离开了”还是“祥生离开了”。也许从祥生选择来到东京开始，他和碧海的感情就产生了细罅。</p><p>六月的时候，碧海抽空自己去了一趟洛北。说起来这原本是去年盂兰盆节，祥生答应和碧海一起去的，然而却因为种种原因没有成行。26岁的金城碧海最终还是找了一个时间自己一个人弥补了25岁时心里没有说出口的失落。</p><p>碧海一个人走进鞍马寺，想着如果是和祥生一起来，他一定会走在自己身边娓娓道来源义经在这里修行时候的事情，还会确认自己到底是不是在认真听；走过通往贵船神社的山路上，碧海想如果是和祥生一起来，两个人说说笑笑一定不会那么累；在贵船神社外享用流水素面时，碧海想要是祥生看到了他夹不住面条的场景，一定会笑他笨笨的…</p><p>碧海打开ins，就像他过去两个月里一直做的那样，一遍遍check祥生的主页，依旧还是没有更新的照片。他叹了一口气，然后在自己的主页上传了一张流水素面的照片，配字只有一个🦋，那是祥生最喜欢用的emoji。</p><p>祥生，祥生，祥生，明明距离上次大吵一架已经两个多月了，但是碧海心里想的还都是他。</p><p>那天早上原本碧海是想为前一晚发生的事向祥生道歉的，但是最后非但没有道歉，反而引出了一个更糟糕的结局。碧海承认，那时候自己内心里冲动的那股劲又跑了出来，说了一堆更加伤害祥生的话。虽然那时候假装潇洒地留下一句“是我碍事了”然后离开了祥生家，但是现在看来自己不过是缩头乌龟一样逃回了大阪而已。这两个月里碧海一次又一次打开LINE上和祥生的对话框，对话却还是停留在他从东京回到大阪之后几天给祥生道歉却显示“已读不回”的界面。明明自己以前说着在LINE上能传达的情感根本比不上见面的千分之一，但是自己却没有勇气再次面对祥生，简直是太差劲了。也许他应该找一个合适的时机。</p><p>又是一年天神祭，算起来今年原本应该是碧海和祥生认识的第三年。一个礼拜前，经过一番思想斗争碧海终于在LINE上向祥生发送了消息。</p><p>“祥生，最近过得好吗。”[已读]</p><p>“今年的天神祭你会回到大阪来吗？”[已读]</p><p>“我会等你的。”[已读]</p><p>“有话想当面对你说。总之我会等你的。”[已读]</p><p>碧海第一百次拿出手机查看祥生有没有回复，界面依旧停留在“已读不回”的界面，也许这次真的要永远失去祥生了，他在心里叹了口气。</p><p>今年的天神祭也是一样的盛大和热闹，人们流水似的走在天满桥上，成群结伴地流连在天满桥公园的摊位间。金城店长今年却没有再留在自己的摊位上，他把事情都交给了矢野，青山和新来的年轻小伙子身上，自己则换上了浴衣打算出去散散心转换下心情。</p><p>碧海离开后不久，摊位上挤进来一个气喘吁吁的人。本来正在给客人点单的矢野正想让他好好去后面排队，抬头一看发现这个熟悉的金发竟然是祥生。</p><p>“大平さん！”</p><p>“sky呢，sky不在吗？”</p><p>“啊店长以为你不回来了，所以他现在大概回店里去了。”</p><p>“好，我去找他…”祥生丢下这句话转头就想往回跑，结果被矢野拉住了衣袖。</p><p>“大平さん，你能不能劝劝店长，他说要把这家店交给我们然后自己搬去东京了，我们没了店长怎么可能忙得过来嘛…”</p><p>“什么？”祥生听到这句话眼睛都瞪大了，“我，我知道了…”</p><p>接下来他只听到矢野在他背后说着：“大平さん，店长就拜托你了啊！”</p><p>已经临近花火大会开始的时间，天满桥的人流都在熙熙攘攘涌向天满宫的方向，唯有祥生一个人奔跑的方向完全和他们相反。他迎着风一直向前跑，金色的前发被吹得扬起，一心只想快点，再快点，见到碧海，根本无暇顾及桥面上和他擦肩而过的人群。突然祥生被一只手拉住了，他惊慌失措地回头说着“不好意思，请放开我”。</p><p>拉住他的人穿着一身绀青色底纹的浴衣，系着一条金色的腰带，脸上带着一个细长眼睛的狐狸面具。见祥生愣住了，他向上摘掉了自己的面具，然后甩了甩一头茶色的头发。</p><p>“祥生，欢迎回来。”</p><p>这时候的祥生，脑海里闪现的都是那年冬天在伏见稻荷大社看到的狐狸石像。那时候他对碧海说你很像这些狐狸，然后碧海突然瞪大了眼睛说是吗，好像我的眼睛比较大啊，然后祥生被逗得哈哈大笑。</p><p>一如从前，回过神来的祥生把自己投进了碧海的怀里，他整个抱住了碧海，脸紧紧贴在他的胸口。</p><p>“sky…”</p><p>穿着木屐的碧海一个没站稳，向后踉跄了一步，他摸了摸祥生金色的头顶，然后也拥住了他，仿佛怀抱了一件丢失多年终于被找回的宝物。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“早上好啊，祥生。”第二天祥生睁开眼睛时，发现比他先醒的碧海又是手撑着头近距离地盯着他。</p><p>“干嘛…又偷看我睡觉…”祥生下意识地把下半张脸往被子里躲。</p><p>“祥生，你是不是决定回到我身边来了。”</p><p>祥生想起了矢野对他说的话，所以打算逗逗碧海。祥生假装生气地背过身去，只留给碧海一个金色的后脑勺。</p><p>“你少来了，我早就习惯了在东京的生活了，从一开始就没有再回大阪的打算。”祥生拿起枕边的手机，佯装翻起了日程表，“下周马上又要有拍摄任务，截稿日也快了到了，又要忙起来了。我看我下午就要回去了。不然同事又该打电话找我了。”</p><p>“诶——”碧海听完发出了很夸张的语气，然后从背后抽掉了祥生手机的手机，扶着他的肩膀让他转回过身来和自己对视，“那怎么办呢，那我只能把自己送去祥生身边了。我决定搬去东京生活了。”说完从被子里拉出祥生的手，亲了亲他左手无名指的第二个指节。</p><p>“我，我已经知道了啦…”在碧海满脸的惊讶表情中，祥生小声地坦白了，“昨天，听矢野君说了…”</p><p>飒太这家伙，嘴巴也太快了，本来还想来一句浪漫的告白呢，结果都被搞砸了，必须扣工资！此时碧海心里出现了一个正在疯狂捶墙的小人。</p><p>“我愿意…”祥生的视线向下飘，盯着碧海胸口的那颗痣，音量比刚刚更小了。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“不是告白吗，我说我愿意！”</p><p>“那祥生你是愿意继续和我交往呢，还是愿意我搬去东京和你一起生活呢，还是愿意和我结婚啊。”</p><p>金城碧海装傻的表情还是一如既往的欠揍啊，此时祥生心里咬牙切齿地想着。</p><p>祥生挣脱了碧海的手，一翻身用力卷走了碧海身上的被子整个包住了自己：“我的意思是都愿意！sky你这个笨蛋！”</p><p>碧海被祥生突如其来的直球说得一愣一愣的，居然不好意思地脸红了，回过神来后抱住了眼前这个把自己包得像团子一样的人。</p><p>“太好了祥生，这次不会再让你跑掉了。”隔着被子碧海亲吻了祥生的后脑勺，“还有，祥生才是小笨蛋，把被子还给我，没穿衣服很冷诶。”</p><p> </p><p>东京新生活番外（一）：包饺子</p><p>祥生：sky你拌的饺子馅是不是有什么秘方啊，我以前回忆着想自己做一下，可是完全做不出你的那种味道。</p><p>碧海：那是当然啦，这是我外婆教我的。如果祥生成为金城家的人的话我就可以告诉你。</p><p>祥生：诶，为什么不是sky成为大平家的人，这样你的东西就也是我的东西。</p><p>碧海：那，谁先包完一盘饺子就听谁的。</p><p>碧海把最后一个饺子整整齐齐地摆在盘子上的时候，祥生还在包倒数第三个，就算已经输了他也还是包得很认真。</p><p>祥生：好狡猾，sky本来包饺子就比我熟练，真是的…不过，金城祥生，好像也还行…</p><p>碧海：祥生说什么，没听清。</p><p>祥生：我说，金城祥生好像听起来也还不错的。</p><p>碧海：哈哈哈哈祥生我开玩笑的，不管是大平祥生还是金城祥生，只要是祥生我都一样喜欢你，因为我对祥生的爱100%。</p><p>说着他拉过祥生，在他额头上”啵唧”亲了一下，祥生因为手还脏着，整个被碧海揽在怀里，却没法动手，脸红得不行。</p><p>煎饺上桌的时候，祥生夹起一个一口吞进嘴里，含糊地说着：“我对sky的爱也是100%！”然后咯咯咯地笑了起来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>非常感谢看到这终于看完了。</p><p>其实很担心把两个人都写成了メンヘラ...</p><p>算了我也不知道我在说些什么，感觉写下来的东西不及我想要表达的千分之一，原来打算写成一个BE，但是越来越觉得太虐了写到自己都哭了（我有病），最后还是写成了一个HE。</p><p>还有京都真的很美，写不出万分之一，感觉很不好意思。</p><p> </p><p>不过最终能写完真是太好了。<br/>要是有空继续写番外，毕竟已经标了（一）感觉是一个flag，好想写天空树约会啊啊啊（...</p><p>*祥生回忆里的那部电影是真实存在的，《爱在午夜降临前》（Before Midnight）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>